This life of Mine
by alkynn
Summary: Bella lives in Forks with Charlie, and has great friends. What happens when she is introduced to Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, and has to preform with him? will sparks fly,or will it be just another friendship? Read! All Human! A little OOC. Its good!
1. Chapter 1

Fork, Washington. Christmas time, I love the spirit it brings, but not entirely the gifts it does. Snow and presents. Gosh, I hate the cold! Why move to Forks then? My mom got remarried and I shipped myself off to my dad so my mom and Phil (her new husband) could have some alone time. That alone time has been 2 years. I never moved back because I made the best friends ever possible. Alice Cullen, small and pixie like but loveable and very friendly, unfortunately she loves to shop, but I love her anyway. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, twins, both probably the prettiest people on this planet. Jasper is athletic and also Alice's lifetime boyfriend. Rose is one of the nicest people to meet, though she definitely has a personality and is not afraid to show it, and she is super smart. She is also a car freak; she loves it more than her boyfriend. Which brings us to Emmett Cullen, the scariest looking guy you will meet, but his looks don't count for his teddy bear like personality. He is also the brother of Alice (hence the last name).

All of these people are beautiful, especially Rose, which is one of the reasons people wonder why I am best friends with them. I am the plainest thing this world has to offer. Plain brown hair, brown eyes, and pale complexion, also I am the most clumsy person ever. But who cares when you have the best friends the world has to offer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella did I ever tell you about my brother?" Alice asked me as we sat down at our lunch table. I took a bite of my pizza before I answered.

"You mean Emmett?" I asked pointing to him. "No I don't think we've met, nice to meet you Emmett." I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you to Bella!" he laughed. Alice looked at him and he shut up

"Not the doofus, my other brother Edward." Alice said.

"Old Eduardo! The ladies man!" Emmett boomed. Rose slapped his head and told him to let Alice finish.

"He is not a ladies man, stupid. Anyway, I though I mentioned him to you." she continued.

"Hmm…. Nope, I don't recall you ever mentioning you having a brother, besides Emmett." I told her, taking another bite of my pizza.

"Well, anyway I have another brother Edward, but he didn't move with us from Alaska, he stayed with my grandparents. He is 18, just like us."

"So he is your twin?" I asked.

"No, Bella remember I was adopted. Anyway, so he is up in Alaska, and has been for the last 3 years. And guess what? My parents convinced him to come and live with us, so he can finish his senior year with us!" she finished with a big smile on her face.

"All right! That's awesome! Eddie gets to come to dreary Forks." Emmett laughed.

"So Alice, tell me why, after knowing me for 2 years, did you decide to tell me now that you have another brother?" I asked after I finished my pizza and started on the French fries I had picked up.

"Never came up." She just shrugged.

"Your right, it's my fault. 'Cause when meet someone I always ask them if they have another brother stashed away in Alaska. I guess I just forgot to ask you." I told her sarcastically.

"Your right Bella, next time remember." She teased back. We all laughed and then the bell rang, telling us to get to our next class quickly. I made my way to biology and sat down at my empty table. I was so glad that I didn't have a partner to sit by. The teacher came in and started teaching us about stuff. I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about Edward, Alice's mystery brother. Before I knew it the bell rang and I headed to gym, the only class I had with Alice. I quickly changed into my gym outfit and found Alice sitting on the bleachers. She looked at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What's up Alice?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing. Yet." She said and skipped over to the middle of the gym with Jasper and I followed her.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Alice was asking Jasper.

"Might cause you pain, but yeah." He chuckled.

"She wouldn't hurt me, physically. She might scream, but that's all." She said.

"Who is she?" I asked her.

"Um... no one." She said. I was going to question her further, but Coach Clapp came out and started ordering everyone to do stuff. Today girls were doing volleyball and guys were doing basketball. I followed Alice and tried lamely to play. After an eternity the bell rang and I went to change, and then met Alice at her car. She still had that grin on her face.

"What's up?" I asked her, again.

"I signed Edward up for the Christmas talent show." She said, though I knew that wasn't the only thing.

"Your poor brother hasn't even gotten here and you already have him signed up for something?" I asked, feeling bad for Edward.

"He won't mind, he is talented in many musical departments." She said, still wearing that smile.

"And what else?"

"And I signed you up to sing." She said quickly.

"You did what!?" I almost yelled at her.

"Well you have a beautiful voice and I thought you should share it with the world, or at least Forks." She said calmly.

"Alice I can't believe you did this. I can't sing I can't do this talent show. I will embarrass myself in front of everyone." I panicked.

"Hush up! You have a couple weeks to practice. And don't worry, you have a partner. I signed Edward up to sing with you." she said.

"Alice…." I said shaking my head.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" she said and hopped into her car. "Come on, we have to pick out a song for you to sing." She honked her horn and I got in the car. _So that was what she was thinking about during gym._ We made it to my house, only for me to find out that Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all waiting for us. We went up to my room and started brainstorming song ideas.

"Does it have to be Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why it's called a 'Christmas' talent show." Alice answered.

"Then what will I sing?" I asked.

"That's why we are here Bella." Alice said.

"Jingle Bells!" Emmett boomed.

"No. it has to be a duet."

"What about that one that goes "baby its cold outside"?" Alice asked.

"Isn't that a love song?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And don't people who are usually in love sing that song?"

"Good point." She said.

"Joy to the world"

"Hark the herald angels sing."

"What if you guys do a solo then do a duet? Could Alice sign you up for something like that?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You sign them up for a solo, so the crowd hears how great they are separately. Then sign them up for a duet so the crowd knows how great they sound together." She explained.

"Why do that? That means I have to sing more!" I whined.

"But Bella! There are so many solo's you could sing!" Alice begged.

"No!"

"Please!!"

"No!"

"Please! I will let you dress yourself for it!" she said.

"Are you sure you're Alice?" I asked, slowly.

"Yes, ding dong! Who else could I be?"

"I don't know."

"Please Bella!"

"Why are you so into this?" I asked.

"Cause, Edward is coming and he will need some friends. And there is no one better than you!" she smiled and gave me a hug.

"And she wants to set you and Eddie up!" Emmett loudly mumbled.

"Shut up Emmett! No I don't, at least not yet!" Alice spat at him. "Please Bella!"

"Alice!"

"What?" she asked.

"I don't even know your brother and you already want to set us up?" I couldn't believe her!

"I said not yet. Geez…." She mumbled. "I know you will like him anyways."

"You don't know that." I told her.

"Whatever you say. So will you do it?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay! Thank you so much!"  
"I get to dress myself though." I told her.

"Of course Bella. Now get stuff ready we are going to have a sleepover tonight." She grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes in it. We headed to her car, well Alice, Rose, and I did, and the guys took Emmett's jeep. Alice invited them over for a bit.

"Alice, when does Edward get here?" I asked as she drove, madly.

"Sometime tonight or in the morning." She told me turning into her drive way.

"And you don't want to go to the airport to meet him?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

"He is just my brother, its not like I won't see him again."

"But you haven't seen him in 3 years!"

"Yes I have, I visit him every summer." She said, like it was obvious.

"And not once, did you think to mention to me, before lunch today, that you happen to have a brother in Alaska?"

"As I said before, didn't come up. He isn't that amazing."

"You know I still don't understand your crazy mind, but…. whatever you say." I said as we walked up to her room.

**A/N: **

**So this is my first chapter of my first human fanfic. I hope you liked it. This one was fun to write! Tell me if I should continue, or just forget it because this story stinks.**

**I seriously want to know!**

**Please review!**

**Thank! **

**-alkynn **


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's room was abnormally large, that's all there is to say. We dropped my stuff off in her room and then went down to the kitchen.

"What's to eat?" Emmett asked looking through all the cupboards.

"I think you ate all the food this morning for breakfast." Alice told him as she came in.

"Ha ha. Seriously, where is it all?"

"Hidden from you." Alice told him. Emmett frowned and went to stand by Rose.

"They don't feed me in this house Rose." Emmett whined.

"That doesn't mean you can come and eat all my food." She told him.

"You guys are going to starve me!" he complained.

"No we won't." Rose said and gave him a kiss.

"What kind of snack do you guys want?" Alice asked walking over to the pantry.

"Anything. I'm starving." I told her.

"Ok. Go wait upstairs and I'll bring it up to you guys." She said, ushering us up to her room.

"Did you know about Edward?" I asked Rose and Jasper when we got up to Alice's room.

"Yeah, she doesn't keep much from me." Jasper answered.

"I didn't know." Rose answered.

"Alice has a mind of her own." I told them.

"Yes but that's what makes her Alice." Rose said.

"I guess your right."

We waited an hour in her room and she still hadn't come up, part of the reason could be that Jasper went down forever ago. Another half an hour went by before she came up with two trays full of junk food and drinks.

"What took you so long?" I asked going for the plate of cookies.

"Well jasper….." She trailed off.

"Say no more, we get the picture." Rose said chewing on a twinkie.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Karaoke!" Alice said.

"Serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to practice." She replied.

"Alice, tell me how I can practice if you don't have any Christmas songs."

"I never said that you would be singing Christmas songs tonight." She said.

"I'll go first!" Rose chimed in.

Alice put in a CD and Bleeding Love started playing:

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Rose started dancing around and acting crazy

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

She was trying to actions with her hand while she was singing, it was quite funny.

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

She ended it with the biggest finish ever.

"I always liked a big finish!" she beamed.

"Rose that rocked! "Emmett had been watching her, and laughing at her.

"Thanks!" she gave him a kiss before he left. Jasper came in his place to watch Alice.

"My turn!" she said.

Rose changed the CD and played Hot 'n Cold:

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a ooh  
I would know

She covered her mouth with her hand where the CD had censored.

And you always think  
always speak cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me

She started dancing, bringing Jasper in to dance with her.

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

"Don't worry Jasper, I love you!" she also went over to her soul mate and gave him a kiss before he left the room.

"Alice, you rocked! You could give Kate Perry a run for her money!" I told her.

"Thanks Bella, but you're not getting out of this. Your turn!" she changed the track and My Immortal by Evanescence started playing.

"Alice, isn't this a sad song?" I asked her quickly.

"Depending on how you look at it." she replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, but she didn't answer because it was time for me to sing:

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

"Bella that was awesome! You sounded great1" Alice and Rose were clapping and acting like lunatic fans. When they stopped I still heard someone clapping. I turned to the doorway to see the most beautiful person standing there giving me an applause. He had the strangest colored hair, sort of like a bronze color, and he had the most stunning emerald green eyes. His mouth was turned up in to a crooked smile. His body, oh, you could tell he had muscles, nothing like Emmett, but he looked good anyways. I could feel my face go red; _I can't believe he saw that._

"Wow, you're amazing! Was she my welcome home gift?" He came further into the room, and Alice ran over to hug him.

"Edward! You're here! And no she is not your welcome home gift." She told him.

She stepped back and pulled Edward over to me.

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward." She introduced us. "Bella is the one I told you about, the one you will be singing with."

"Ah! Well it's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful voice." His sweet velvety voice compliment me, making me turn ever redder.

"Thanks. I wish I could say the same, but I haven't heard you sing." I said.

"Bella your BRILLIANT!" Alice nearly yelled. I think she had too much caffeine today.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Edward is going to sing, so you know just how good he is." She explained.

"Edward, you don't have to sing if you don't want to. I think Alice may have gone insane, she has had too much caffeine today." I explained which only made him laugh. Alice gave me a weird look.

"It's ok Bella. I would love to sing for you. Beside, you should hear a pro." He said.

"A pro, huh?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Well of course." He replied.

"Don't get sassy Edward." Rose told him.

He ignored her comment and had Alice put in a different CD. Always know where you are by Bbmak started playing:

It's good to see the sun  
And feel this place  
This place I never thought would feel like home

And I ran forever  
Far away and I  
I always thought I'd end up here alone

Somehow  
The world has changed and  
I've come home  
To give you back the things they took from you

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I see myself I'll always  
Know where you are  
Where you are

I couldn't believe it! Not only did he look good, he sounded amazing!

And I found something  
That was always there  
Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel

But now I'm strong and  
I won't kneel  
Except to thank who's watching over me

Somehow  
I feel so strong and I've begun  
To be the one I never thought I'd be

And I feel you now  
I'm not alone I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I see myself I'll  
Always know where you are  
Where you are

Now, it's all so clear and  
I believe  
That everything's been opened up to me  
And I feel you now  
I'm not alone  
I always know  
I always know where you are

He looked over at me and I was trapped in his gaze, I could feel my face getting red.

When I see myself I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I feel the sun I'll  
Always know where you are  
When I see myself I'll  
Always know where you are  
Where you are

He finished the song and I broke away from his gaze. I could feel my mouth open. He looked at me again and laughed.

"Close your mouth Bella." Rose told me. My face grew hot as I slowly closed my gaping mouth.

"I….you…..amazing…." I didn't know what to say.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled. I just nodded my head.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have to go beat Emmett at some video game. It was nice meeting you Bella; I look forward to singing with you."

"Uh huh."

He laughed again and left.

"Looks like Bella has the hots for Edward." Rose whistled.

"Be quiet. And I thought you said you didn't know him?"

"I never said I was telling the truth." Rose shrugged and turned on the radio.

**A/N:**

**I hope this was a good chapter. I kept debating on how it would go, I couldn't figure out which songs to have which person to sing. Please tell me I did well! Anyway, I hope I did. I hope you liked the songs I chose. **

**Review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! So please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn **


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of hours were spent dancing to the radio, which I sucked at, and finishing off the food. The boys came in during the middle and Emmett showed off his 'moves'. A slow song would come on every once and a while and the couples would dance, me and Edward would just stand there waiting for the song to end. Once the food had been devoured everyone just hung around Alice's room, chatting about random things. I tried my hardest not to stare at the god that was sitting next to me on Alice's couch, but I kept stealing glances when I thought he wasn't looking. A couple times I caught him looking at me.

After sitting around for an hour Emmett decided he was bored.

"We have to do something! Sleepovers are suppose to be fun!" Emmett whined.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink, anyone want one?" I asked, getting up off the couch.

"Get me some water." Rose said.

"I want some pop, doesn't matter what kind, and just make sure it has caffeine." Emmett said. That's all he needs, caffeine.

"I will have some sprite." Alice said.

"I don't want anything." Jasper said.

"Okie dokie." I said walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Edward offered following me out the door.

We went down to the kitchen and Edward got the glasses and I went to get the pop from the fridge. He filled the glasses with ice and filled one with water. I started pouring the pop into the glasses when I heard a voice behind me.

"You're very nice to do this for your friends." A velvety voice said.

"Well, it didn't look like they were going to move anyways." I said. He laughed and I felt a hand on move my hair. The movement made me shiver and I moved the bottle and pop started pouring on the counter instead of in the cup.

"Crap!" I muttered. I turned around to get a towel and Edward handed me one and I cleaned up the mess I made.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what? You didn't spill the pop." I chuckled.

"Your right, but I'm the reason you did."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a spill." I patted him arm, his very toned arm, and gave him a smile.

"You never told me what you wanted." I realized as Edward leaned against the counter.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, besides I can get my own drink." He said. He got some root beer, for him and me.

"How did you know I wanted root beer?" I asked as I took the glass from his hand.

"Lucky guess." He said simply. I took a glass while he took the other two as we headed upstairs.

I could hear the music coming from the room before we entered.

Emmett had Alice's hair brush in his hand and was mouthing the words to the Barbie girl song:

_- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
__- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly  
_

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _

He touched a couple places and Rose came up and kissed them.

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

He started to do some actions to go along with the song, which made it even funnier.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party _

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

He was motioning to Rose who just smiled.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken! _

He grabbed a pink pillow and started 'making out' with it. _ Geez louise. _

By the time he was done everyone was on the floor laughing there heads off, except Rose who chose to make out with Emmett, guess she got jealous of the pillow.

After Emmett's show everyone got their drinks and talked about the Barbie Girls song.

"Who would make a song like that?" jasper asked.

"The question is who wouldn't make a song like that?" Emmett corrected.

"I can think of quite a few people who wouldn't." I told him.

"Well I like it." Emmett said proudly.

"Obviously." Rose said.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 9; I had been over since 4. _Time flies when you're having fun, or hanging with a really cute guy. _

Alice looked out the window and gasped. We all turned our heads to see white dots coming down gently from the sky.

"Guys its snowing." Alice whispered.

"It's beautiful." Edward whispered also.

_Oh great! _ I groaned internally.

"We have to make pizza!" Alice said getting up from her spot and turning off the radio that was still on.

"Its snowing outside and you think of pizza?" Edward asked which made everyone laugh. He looked at me and gave me that heart stopping smile, and my cheeks burned red. I looked at the carpet instead of his face while Alice answered.

"No, stupid! I'm hungry." Alice said.

"You're hungry after eating all that food?" I asked.

"Well laughing at Emmett burned a lot of energy and made me hungry."

"I agree with Alice, we should go get pizza!" Emmett boomed. Rose, who was sitting in his lap, covered her ears.

"You don't have to yell." She hissed.

"Sorry Rose! "

"We aren't going to order pizza. I said that we need to make pizza!"

"I don't know how to make pizza…." Emmett said.

"That's ok. Bella does!"

"Emmett it's easy, all you do is put sauce down then the toppings you want. Easy peesy." I told him. He nodded his head, apparently he understood. _How can you not know how to make pizza?_ Beats me.

"Great! We don't have to worry about the crust we have some frozen in the freezer from when Esme decided to make like 50 of them." Alice said.

"Why did she do that?" I asked. _Who makes 50 pizza crusts?_

"Beats me. But I guess it came in handy." She smiled and pulled jasper behind her. Emmett and Rose followed then me and Edward. _ Me and Edward, sounds so cute! _ I couldn't be thinking that! I had just met the dude like 4 hours ago.

We got into the kitchen and Alice pulled out the crusts. She had brought 4 out, one for each couple, and me and Edward, and the fourth for Emmett to make his own. Everyone knows he needs his own pizza.

I grabbed the pizza sauce and some toppings and set them on the island so anyone could use them. Emmett disappeared into the pantry and came out with chocolate sauce and various other goodies.

"Emmett we can't cook those." Rose told him as she spread pizza sauce on the crust.

"Don't worry rose, we aren't. We are going to bake the crust then put the goodies on." Emmett explained.

"Wow, who knew Emmett could be that smart!" Edward gasped. He was helping me spread the sauce onto our crust.

"You know three years changes a man." Emmett said proudly.

"Well in your case it didn't change much." Emmett didn't reply he just flick a spoonful of the sauce at Edward. It not only landed on Edward but it also landed on me. Well at least it only landed on me shirt, it landed in Edward's hair.

"EMMETT!" Edward shouted. He mixed some cheese and sauce and threw it at Emmett, it to, landed in Emmett's hair.

And that's when all heck broke loose.

**A/N:**

**Happy New Year! I hope you had a wonderful 2008! Yay! **

**This isn't a supper long chapter, but its not super short. I should get bonus points, for what? Idk, I just want them. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you like Emmett's song, if you ask me that is so his song. Anyway, I hope everything is clear, I know the whole 'why didn't Alice tell Bella she had a brother for three years' is still not so clear. Let me tell you this, I have a reason, its just I cant explain it. So I'm sorry I can't come up with a better answer.**

**So review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! So please review! **

**Thanks! **

**-alkynn**

**Ps. how many of you say Soda? How many say pop? How many say coke? I know people here in Texas say coke when referring to any soft drink. Me personally, I grew up in the state Idaho (my favorite state) and I always said pop. My friends here all say soda, and tell me that weird people say pop. **

**Tell me which one you say. See if I really am strange, or weird, or whatever. **

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett threw a piece of dough at Edward which landed on his face. Edward threw more sauce at Emmett and Emmett ducked so the sauce landed in Rose's hair. Well Rose wasn't too happy about having sauce in her hair. She combined pizza sauce with chocolate sauce and threw it at Edward, but it didn't hit him. Alice was, for some unknown reason to me, walking in front of him and Edward ducked and Alice got hit with the gross chocolate-pizza sauce combo.

"You go Rose!" Emmett cheered. Alice shot him a glare and he flung dough at her to. Well Alice threw the whole glass sauce bottle at Emmett. Emmett ducked and the jar broke against the wall, but splattered Emmett with sauce.

"Shouldn't he have glass in him, or something?" I asked Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jasper looks to clean, don't you think." He whispered to me.

"Don't you dare bring me into this." I hissed. He smiled then threw something at jasper, who wasn't paying attention until he felt gooey stuff hit his face. He glared at Edward and picked up a jar of caramel Emmett had brought out. He grabbed a spoon and mixed chocolate and pizza sauce with it, and then shot it at Edward. It also landed in Edward's hair.

"Dude that's caramel!" Edward whined. Which was angelic.

"Whoops! My bad." Jasper said.

Suddenly a piece of dough hit me in my face. I turned to see Emmett looking surprised, and Alice covered in who knows what.

"Sorry Bella!" Emmett apologized.

"You're so dead!" I said. I picked up a handful of cheese and pepperoni and chucked it at him. It hit him square in the face. A piece of pepperoni landed on his lips and he ate, and rose smacked him.

Soon there was food flying everywhere. Some of it, I don't even now where or how they got it. I was covered from head to toe in pizza sauce and chocolate, and I had a few pieces of pineapple in my hair along with some ham and marshmallows. I threw some pineapple at Alice then was pulled down. I sat on the messy floor and turned to see Edward grabbing my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Two things." He answered.

"Which are….?"

"One, this…" he dumped a bowl of ice cream on my head. Holy crap! It was cold.

"What the heck! That is freezing!" I yelled at him, though you couldn't really tell I yelled with all the noise the other four were making.

"My bad." He said. I tried to glare but couldn't cause Edward was laughing, his beautiful laugh.

"Where the heck did you get the ice cream anyway?" I asked.

"Freezer." He replied. I sighed and remembered that he had another thing he wanted.

"What was the other thing you wanted?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, come with Me." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen. Finally I was free from the madness! Though it was kind of fun….

"Thank you." I said.

"My pleasure." He said. I looked at his face, which was still gorgeous even with food. He had a piece of pepperoni above his eye. I laughed and reached up and took the piece off. In return he started plucking pieces of meat and all the other junk out of my hair, making funny faces.

"You're like a monkey!" I chuckled.

"A monkey? How?" he asked.

"You're picking things out of my hair just like monkeys do." I told him

"I am glad I remind you of a monkey." He chuckled.

"Good." I said, laughing. "I guess we don't get pizza…"

"I think you're right." He said laughing with me.

After he was done plucking food, the others came out of the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Rose asked.

"Acting like monkeys." Edward replied. I giggled at our little inside joke. They all looked at us like we were crazy.

"Ok… well lets go get cleaned up." Alice said skipping up the stairs.

"What about the kitchen." I asked.

"Well cleaned that up while you guys, um, did whatever you did." She answered. Edward and I started laughing at the joke again and followed everyone upstairs. I took a shower last and came out in my pajamas. I looked around the room and saw Alice at her vanity with ALL of her beauty products scattered on it.

"Alice….what is all that?" I asked cautiously.

"It's beauty supplies! Duh!" Alice answered and walked over to me.

"Why do you have them out?" I asked.

"So I can use them. Why else?" Alice asked.

"Who are they for?" I asked ignoring her question.

"For you! Me and rose are going to do your makeup and hair!" she was literally bouncing in place.

"Why do you feel the need to do this at 10 o'clock at night?" I asked.

"Bella, there is never a wrong time to do anything." Alice said.

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Alice asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." I lied.

"Sure you didn't." she said as Rose walked in.

"Make-up time!" Rose squealed.

"No way José!" I said.

"Yes way." Rose and Alice said together.

"Why in the world do I need makeup done this late at night?" I asked.

"Bella there is never a wrong time." Alice answered.

"Yes there is." I replied.

"Oh, stop complaining at come sit down." Alice said pulling my arm.

I stood still trying to stay in my place, but Alice is quite strong fir her size.

"Alice you cant do this!" I protested.

"Yes I can." She sang.

"No you can't. This is cruel and unusual punishment, therefore against the law." I stated.

"Bella, this isn't punishment and it's not cruel." Rose said.

"To you guys." I mumbled.

Unfortunately I lost the battle, and was forced to sit in front of Alice's vanity.

"We aren't going to do anything fancy." Alice said.

"Well I figured that, considering the time." I muttered.

"Just be quiet." Rose said. Rose was doing my hair and Alice was putting make up on me. When they finished my wet hair was French braided, and I had some eye shadow mascara and lip gloss on. I had to admit I did look good.

"Alice why did you do this? I'm just going to have to take it off before I go to bed." I said.

"But at least you look good." She said.

_Whatever. _

While Rose and Alice got themselves ready, I went out of the room.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard classical music coming from a room. The door was cracked open and I went over and stuck my head through.

The room was a cream color with a gold rug on the floor. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, with a black couch up against the wall. One of the walls was filled with CD's, and the back wall was made of glass, giving you a beautiful view of the little forest behind the home. There were boxes scattered around the room, some looked empty some looked full. I noticed Edward on the bed, eyes shut. I turned to leave when my foot hit the wall, Edwards eyes opened and held my gaze. I couldn't move, and I didn't know if I was breathing or not.

"You like watching people?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Um…no, I was just….your door was open……" I didn't know what to say.

"BELLA BRING EDWARD TO MY ROOM!!"Alice called to me.

_Saved by Alice, sort of._

"I was here to bring you up to Alice's room." I said simply. He chuckled and got up from his bed. He walked over to me and stopped when his body was inches from mine.

"Well then I guess we better get going." He said and left the room. I stood there for a moment before following him.

When we got to Alice's room everyone was one the floor around a radio.

"Bella come sit down." Alice said, pointing to the spot next to Edward. I sat down while Alice told me that we were playing the radio game.

"I want to start! What is Rose thinking right now?" Emmett asked.

"_..Now tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?" _

"What would be sweet?" Emmett asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Rose answered. "My turn. What does Alice want to do right now?"

"…_of all the beds you never knew. Why don't you slide into my room" _Alice just smiled and looked at jasper.

"My turn. What's on Edwards mind?"

"…_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss"_

Alice and Rose looked at me, making me blush.

"My turn. What is Bella thinking?" Edward asked. My name sounded so beautiful coming from him.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for…" _I blushed, that thing was close. Was I falling for Edward? He was beautiful, and nice and funny. But I had only known him for like five hours. I couldn't be, could I…..?

"Your turn Bella." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What does Emmett feel like doing right now?" I asked

"_the whole club was lookin' at her she hit the flo', she hit the flo' next thing you know shawty got low low low low, low low low low…" _

Emmett smiled and rose blushed. _I should have asked a different question…_

"My turn. Rose what do you think of Emmett's answer?"

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly…" _

The game went one for another half hour or so, and then Alice kicked the guys out of the room for 'girl talk'. Once the boys were out they ambushed me.

"So….." Rose stated.

"What do you think of my brother?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice I have known him for like five hours." I answered.

"That's not the answer I want. Try again."

"Fine. He seems nice, and funny, and I guess it helps that he's gorgeous." I answered.

"I knew it! You like my brother!" Alice squealed.

"Shush! What if they hear you?" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Nice choice bell." Rose said with a wink.

"I don't know if I like him." I said. "Ouch!" Alice had bit me.

"Oh, you like him. I saw you looking at him, and blushing every time he looked at you."

"whatever." I sighed.

"Don't worry; I think he likes you too." She said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Your right, I know he likes you. He even told Emmett, who can't keep his trap shut, that he thought you were beautiful."

"Alice, him thinking I am beautiful and him liking me are two different things."

"Believe what you want, but I know the facts." Alice said.

"You know she is always right…." Rose whispered to me.

"I know." I replied. I got up and went to the bathroom to take off the little make up I had on. I looked in the mirror; all I saw was a plain girl. Nothing to like, just Bella. I went back out and crawled into my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and saw emerald staring back at me.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it! It took me forever to write! Jk.**

**I would have updated on Saturday, or yesterday, but I was gone. I went to Houston and the Gulf of Mexico. It was fun, and I saw a dead jellyfish. Weird. **

**Any who, updates will change, but just a little. I will try and update every week, but it's harder since I am back at school. But it all depends on life and if I have too much stuff to do. **

**So review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! So please review! **

**Thanks! **

**-alkynn**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend was spent at the Cullen house. The whole time we were trying to figure out what songs Edward and I were going to sing. After much debate we figured it out. Edward was going to sing '_Christmas Shoes_' for his solo, and I was going to sing _'Where are you Christmas'_ for mine. The duet was going to be _'The First Noel'_. I was also expected to come over everyday after school until the program to practice. _More time to see Edward. _ I also found out that Edward had two classes with me, gym and biology

I went home Sunday extremely tired. We had practiced a little on our duet and it sounded great. But that wasn't the reason I was tired. Alice took me shopping for my outfit a week in advanced. Even though I was used to Alice dragging me to every store it still wore me out. I jumped under my covers and fell fast asleep.

I slid out of my bed lazily Monday morning. Charlie was already gone to work so I fixed myself some breakfast and got dressed. I had about a half hour before I had to be to school.

I got in my truck and started it. The engine revved and reluctantly started. I started down the drive way and my truck died. I tried starting it, but it was useless.

_How the heck am I suppose to get to school?_ Even though the school was only a couple miles I really didn't want to walk considering it would probably start raining.

I decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" her perky voice answered.

"Alice I need a ride to school." I told her.

"So your truck finally broke down?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Well that's too bad. I am already at school, I had to come in and finish up a test."

"Drat! How am I supposed to get to school?"

"I could call Edward for you, he would be happy to give you a ride."

"Why don't I call him?"

"Oh, fine." She gave me his number and I thanked her.

"See ya." She said before she hung up.

I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?" his beautiful voice answered.

"Edward? It's Bella." I said.

"Bella. What did you call me for?"

"Well it just so happens that may truck broke down and I don't have a ride to school."

"I see your problem. And what can I do for you?"

"Well you could give me a ride to school." I said hopeful.

"I could, could I?"

"Yes! Please Edward!"

"Sure. I would love to give you a ride to school."

"Thank you!"

"I will be over in a couple minutes." He hung up and I just waited in the cab of my truck for him. Just like he said, a couple minutes later his shiny Volvo pulled up. The shiny Volvo he got as a welcome home present.

I got in the passenger seat and heard him chuckling.

"What?" I asked. I saw his gaze on my truck.

"No wonder your truck died. It's probably as old as this town." He replied.

"Oh, be quiet." I mumbled.

He pulled out of my drive way still chuckling.

"So are you excited for your first day of school in Forks?" I asked.

"Not really. I'd rather stay home, but you got to do what you got to do. Today is probably going to be easy, I mean it is Forks." He chuckled.

"You are probably going to have an interesting day."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I asked rhetorically. "You'll have every girl kissing your feet."

"That would be weird." He chuckled.

"You think this is funny. Wait until you have a stalker." I told him. We made it to school 15 minutes before classes started.

"whatever." He said.

He got out then came around to open my door.

"Well aren't we quite the gentleman." I said getting out.

He just chuckled and headed to his first class.

**A/N:**

**Sorry! This came out later than I wanted it to. I hoped it was good enough for you. I know it's not as long as I usually do but oh well. **

**I had a busy week this week, otherwise I would have updated sooner. I had exams during the week, my friend is staying with me while her mom is in the hospital and life has been crazy this week. **

**I know you probably think it's weird to be writing this after Christmas, but the talent show is coming up soon, so then Christmas will be over in this chapter, sort of. Anyway this isn't making any sense to me so I will stop blabbing. **

**I will make a deal with you, if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter then I will post 2 chapters next week. But if not then I will just post the one. **

**So review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! Please review! **

**Thanks! **

**-alkynn**

**P.S-sorry if there was mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supper supper sorry about not updating for weeks! I really am sorry! I am a horrible person! Sorry!**

The first half of the day went by and soon it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria and took a seat next to Alice who had already gotten my food. Edward came in a few minutes later and took a seat next to me. Lauren stood right behind him.

"Oh, Eddie! You don't want to sit by these dorks! Come sit with me and my friends!" Laurens nasally voice said.

"Lauren. First of all Alice and Emmett are my brother and sister. Second I don't want to sit with you and your friends. I want to sit with my friends." Edward replied, glancing at all of us.

"Please!!!!" Lauren begged.

"Sorry, but no." Edward said.

Lauren gave a huff and glared in my direction before walking over to her table.

"She is so annoying! I have the first three periods with her. She sat next to me in every class and I thought I might scream!" Edward complained to us. We all laughed and Edward just sat silent.

"Did you know that I am probably one of the most popular people in school today?" Alice asked.

"Really? And why is that?" Emmett asked.

"Because I am the sister to the 'gorgeous' Edward. I have had so many people ask to hang out or have a sleepover." she explained.

"You're famous and you have only been here for, like, three days." Rose laughed.

"Yay me!" Edward said monotone.

"Poor Eddie!" Emmett boomed.

"Don't call me Eddie!" he barked.

"Jeez, aren't you in a great mood." I commented.

"Sorry, its just Lauren isn't the first. I swear almost every girl has come up to me and either asked to hang out or just gave me their number." Edward explained which just made everyone laugh harder.

"Poor Edward." Alice laughed.

"whatever." He muttered and finished his food.

The rest of lunch was kind of silent. Whenever a girl would walk by the table she would giggle then hurry to her table. It got quite annoying.

After lunch I and Edward headed to biology.

"Mr. Cullen you will sit by Ms. Swan." The teacher told Edward.

We took our seats as the lesson began. A couple minutes late Edward slid a note over to me.

_What's up?_

I giggled and replied.

_Pay attention_

I slid the note back.

_It's too boring. Besides I have already learned this stuff_

I shook my head and replied.

_Well some of us haven't _

I slid the note back and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

_What's your point?_

I quickly scribbled my reply before the teacher turned around.

_Edward!_

Edward pushed the paper back to me.

_Bella!_

I sighed.

_Don't you think it would make a horrible impression if you got in trouble on your first day of school because you were passing notes? _

I slid the note back to him and wrote down what the teacher had written on the board.

_Actually I don't._

He isn't going to give up……

_And why is that?_

He slid the note back quickly.

_Cause I have a plan_

Geez Louise……

_What plan?_

I finished taking the notes and was awaiting his reply.

_Its called the WE DON'T GET CAUGHT plan_

Sure….

_Oh really?_

I slid it back just as the teacher turned around. Unfortunately he saw when Edward tried to slide the note back.

"Mr. Cullen would like to share with us what is on the notebook paper?" the teacher asked. He turned around for a quick second to finish a word.

"My notes?" he answered, confused. So either he was telling the truth or he was a really good actor.

"Oh really?" the teacher asked. He walked over to us and snatched the paper out of Edward's hands.

Sure enough in Edwards elegant handwriting was the notes we had been taking. The teacher gave them back and returned to the front of the class. I gave him a puzzled look and he just smiled.

The bell soon rang and I gathered up my stuff quickly.

"Edward wait up!" I called to him. He slowed down.

"Wondering about the notes?" he asked with a smile.

"Well…yeah." I said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I took it from him and scanned it with my eyes. It was our notes.

"Remember that quick second he turned around?" he asked.

"How did you do it? I didn't even notice…." I trailed off.

"What can I say? I have lightning fast reflexes." He replied while cracking his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say."

We walked into gym and Alice greeted us with a hug.

"So how was class?" Alice asked Edward.

He glanced at me before replying. "Fine."

Alice looked at me puzzled and Edward walked off.

"What does he mean 'fine'?" Alice asked as we walked toward the locker rooms.

"I don't know." I said.

"Yes you do. Spill."

"We were passing notes and then the teachers almost caught Edward." I told her.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, the he replaced our notes with the notes he was supposed to be taking."

"Oh."

We changed and then went back to the gym.

**A/N:**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated! I feel horrible!**

**My brother is criticizing my **

**I have had the most homework ever because my teachers are prepping us for our TAKS test (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills), which I have to pass to go on to the next grade. So you can see why I haven't updated.**

**Again I am extremely sorry for not updating! I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines Day (which was like 2 weeks ago)!**

**Reviews would be great! They make me happy and less stressed.**

**So review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! Please review! **

**Thanks! **

**-alkynn**

**P.S-sorry if there was mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

The first week of practice went by smoothly. Edward's voice was perfect for both songs and he sung them perfect. I on the other hand was really the only one practicing, but not that much. All in all the songs sounded great. And with each passing day Edward seemed to get more perfect.

We were half way through the second week, with two more days until the talent show.

"Ready for Friday?" Alice asked as we walked to her car.

"I am as ready as I ever will be." I replied.

Edward was waiting by the car talking to some girl.

"Who is that?" I asked, feeling a little jealous.

Alice shrugged and hurried her pace.

"Hey Edward!" She called to him.

He turned his head in our direction before the girl left.

"Who was the girl?" I asked. "And what are you doing here? Don't you have your own car?" _ Not that I mind that you are here._

"To answer your first question that was Abi Smith, she is in my history class. We are partners for a project." He answered.

"And my other questions?"

"I didn't take my car; Emmett dropped me off this morning. And apparently he forgot about me and left." He answered a little annoyed.

"Ok then. Hop on in." Alice said, unlocking the doors.

We piled in and Alice took off to her house. We there in less than ten minutes and headed to Alice's room.

"Let's do a quick run through of the songs." Alice said.

"Ok." Edward and I said together.

"Bella first." Alice said as _Where are you Christmas _by Faith Hill came on.

Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love.

Perfect! I had sung the song perfectly! For the first time.

"Bella that was spectacular!" Alice smiled.

"That was awesome! Your going to do great on Friday." Edward commented.

"I doubt that." I mumbled.

I went and sat on Alice's bed as Edward got up.

"Your turn Edward." Alice said.

_Christmas Shoes_ by Newsong started playing.

It was almost Christmas time;  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy the last gift or two,  
Not really in the Christmas mood.  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously,  
Pacing round like little boys do,  
And in his hands, he had a pair of shoes.  
And his clothes were worn and old.  
He was dirty from head to toe,  
And when it came his time to pay,  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say.

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry, Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time.  
You see she's been sick for quite a while;  
And I know these shoes will make her smile.  
And I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight.

He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said Son there's not enough here.  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me.  
He said Momma made Christmas good... At our house  
Though most years she just did without.  
Tell me, Sir, what am I gonna do?  
Somehow I've got to buy these Christmas shoes!  
So I laid the money down;  
I just had to help him out.  
I'll never forget the look on his face  
When he said Mommas gonna look so great!

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry, Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time.  
You see she's been sick for quite a while;  
And I know these shoes will make her smile.  
And I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus

I knew that I got a glimpse of heavens love  
As he thanked me and ran out.  
I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about.

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry, Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time.  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while;  
And I know these shoes will make her smile.  
And I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus

Wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry, Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time.  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while;  
And I know these shoes will make her smile.  
I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight.

My mouth hung open. I know I had heard him sing this before, but never have I heard him sing the whole thing. Though is voice didn't sound like the lead singer he still sounded perfect.

"Great job Edward. Now the duet." Alice said running over to the stereo to change the CD.

Edward glanced at me and chuckled. I then realized my mouth was still hanging open, my face grew red and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Bella get ready to sing." Alice said.

I got up and walked over to Edward.

"Was I really that great?" he asked.

I looked at him and forgot how to speak so I just nodded my head.

"Well thank you." he chuckled again.

The music to NSYNC version of _The First Noel _started playing. Alice had decided that this version was the perfect one even though it wasn't written for a girl to sing.

**(B&E****-)** Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel...  
Born is the king of Israel

**(E****-)** The first Noel  
The angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay  
In fields where they  
Lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel...  
Born is the king of Israel

**(B-)** They up  
And saw a star  
Shining in the east beyond and far  
And to the Earth  
It gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel...  
Born is the king of Israel

**(B&E****-)** Despite...the light...of that same star  
Three wise men came from country far  
To seek for the king was their intent  
And to follow that star wherever it went

Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel...  
Born is the king of Israel  
Born is the king of Israel

Alice imitated a crowd and jumped all over her room while Edward and I just laughed at her.

"You guys sound so good! It's unbelievable!" Alice commented.

"All those practices have paid off." I said.

"You could have done it without the practices and sounded good." Alice said.

"So do we have practice tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Alice asked.

"I have to go over to Abi's house and work on our history project after school." Edward explained.

"Okay then no practice." Alice decided.

_Stupid Abi....._

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter to six." Alice answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Then I need to get home and fix dinner, Charlie will be home soon."

"Ok then. Have fun." Alice said.

I grabbed my book bag and headed down the stairs. I got to the door when I realized I didn't have a ride home. I turned around to go get Alice when Edward walked down the stairs.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Um…ya…" I said blushing.

"Mind if I give you one?"

"Nope."

"Then follow me." he said walking out to the garage.

I walked over to the passenger side and went to open the door, but a hand shot out and opened it for me. I looked up to see Edward smiling.

"Thank you." I said and climbed in.

He shut my door and went to the driver's side.

The ride over was quiet. I stared out the window, occasionally glancing over at Edward. When we got to my house Edward spoke.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward." I said.

"Would you mind going out to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Did he just say what I think he said? I glanced at his eyes to see if he was serious, which he was.

"What about Abi?" I asked.

"I only have to be there till six." He explained.

I couldn't believe it! Edward, perfect-in-every-single-way Edward just asked me out! Me! Plain Jane Bella.

"I would be glad to." I smiled.

"perfect." He said.

I got out f the car and went inside. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and screamed in it. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

I quickly got dinner ready, lasagna, and set the table. Charlie came home soon after I was done.

"That smells good Bells." He commented as he sat down.

"I'm glad." I said as I also sat down.

Charlie started eating, piling his plate high.

"Hungry dad?" I chuckled.

"Starving actually." He replied.

"I never would have guessed."

"So what did you do today?" he asked as he took another big bite of food.

"Just went over to Alice's house."

"To practice for that talent thing?"

"Ya. She said that we didn't have practice tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep. Edward asked me out to…"

Charlie stopped chewing for a quick second, and then continued.

"What did you say?" he asked carefully.

"I said yes."

"Do you know what your doing?"

"He just said we were going out to dinner."

"Oh. I hope you have fun." He said before finishing his food.

After we both were done I cleaned up the kitchen then went to bed.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it! **

**GOOD NEWS: I only missed one question on my test!**

**BAD NEWS: I haven't updated, again, in a while. **

**GOOD NEWS: I will update this week or next!**

**BAD NEWS: I don't have anymore news.**

**Review! Questions, comments, likes, dislikes, tell me!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn **

Sorry if there are mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

I was having a very nice dream. Edward was just about to kiss me when suddenly I was shaking. I opened my eyes to find Alice leaning over me.

"Get up sleepy head." She said, smiling from ear to ear.

I sat up and looked at her confused.

"Alice why are you in my room?" I asked.

"To wake you up, duh!" she giggled getting off my bed.

"Why can't I wake up like a normal person? I have an alarm clock you know."

"Yes, but how fun would that be?"

She was rummaging through my closet, throwing things out.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find something for you to wear." She answered.

"Why? I am 18; I think I can dress myself."

"Believe me Bella, you can't" she told me, coming out of the closet with what I presume was my outfit.

"And besides today is your date with Edward!" she said, dancing around me.

"Alice, I think you may be more excited than I am." I said which actually wasn't true.

"Doubt it, by what I guess your dream was about." She giggled, again.

I froze, and blushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

" 'I love you Edward!' 'Kiss me already'." She said to one of my pillows, mimicking me.

"I did not say that." I said getting even redder.

"Maybe I exaggerated a little, but you get the gist." She said handing me the clothes she had picked out.

"If our date isn't until later, why are you dressing me known?" I asked.

"So you can look hot for Edward at school." She said before pushing me into the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and changed into the clothes I was given. A blue and white stripped long sleeve with skinny jeans.

I walked into my room to find Alice setting up her make-up stuff on my vanity.

"Hurry, hurry, come sit." She said motioning me over.

As soon as I sat down she was doing her thing. Adding make-up here and there, doing who knows what to my hair. When she was done my hair was in loose curls, and I had a light shade of eye shadow and some mascara on. I had to admit, I did look good.

"Thank you Alice, but is all this really necessary for school?" I asked.

"Yes. Besides now I don't have much to do after school." She said walking out of my room.

I looked at myself a bit longer before I realized she had left. I ran out of my room after her to find her sitting on the couch.

"Took you long enough." She said, getting up, again.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Look at me. I have to go get ready for school to." She told me.

I looked her over and saw her in her pajama's still.

"Oh. Good point."

She left and I looked at the clock. 6:55. I still had sometime before Edward was coming to pick me up. He had officially become my ride since my truck died, officially.

While I waited I decided to eat some breakfast. I fixed some cereal and turned on the radio.

Right on time there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Edward smiling, big, at me.

"hey." I said quietly.

His eyes roamed my body making my blush. I put my head down staring at my feet. Edward's finger lifted my chin so I could see his face.

"Bella you look beautiful." He said smoothly. Which only made me blush more.

"Thank you. Just let me go get my bag and shoes and we can go."

I ran up the stairs, tripping twice. I quickly grabbed my bag and slipped on the boots Alice had told me to wear, and then headed downstairs and out the door with Edward.

Like always he opened the car door for me and I slid in. Edward got in and starting driving.

"So Edward…" I started.

"I am not telling you what we are doing." He stated plainly.

"What? You didn't even know if I was going to ask that."

He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"So then tell me what you were going to ask."

I just sat there, staring out the window as he drove. I could see the school. He just laughed.

"I knew it. Alice told me you might ask."

"If I beg will you tell me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Hmmm….no." he said chuckling.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"I don't like surprised."

"I know, but they are so fun Bella."

He pulled into the parking lot.

"Sorry Bella." He sounded sincere.

I turned my head and his emerald eyes bore into mine.

"We better get to class." I said.

He smiled and hopped out and opened my door for me. I got out and he took my hand. I looked up and him and he smiled down at me, and then walked me to my class.

I didn't really pay attention to any of my classes. I was too busy daydreaming about my date with Edward. Lunch couldn't come soon enough and when the bell rang I was the first one out of my seat. I got out of the classroom and Edward was leaning up against the wall, waiting for me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I ran." He shrugged.

We walked into the cafeteria and Edward was greeted by Lauren.

"Hey Eddie." She greeted him, glaring at me.

"Lauren how many times do I have to tell you my name is Edward not Eddie." He said annoyed.

"But Eddie is a cute little nickname." She said, linking her arm with his.

"But I don't like it nor do I need a nickname." He said as he shook her off.

"Oh." She pouted. I am guessing it was suppose to look sexy, but in reality it looked disturbing.

Edward turned to look at me, his face pleading, I just laughed quietly.

She looked at me and then got close to Edward and whispered something in his ear and by the expression on his face it was gross. He looked like he wanted to throw up.

"See ya later Edward." She said smiling at him. She glared at me and gave Edward a kiss on his cheek, then left.

Edwards face was hilarious. I laughed and he glared.

"Bella do you have any sanitizer?" he asked completely serious which made me laugh harder.

"Actually I do." I said grabbing the bottle from my bag. I handed it to him and he used some of it on his face where Lauren had kissed him.

"Isn't that a little rude? She could have seen you." I scolded.

"I am sorry, but I really don't want her kiss." He said as we got to our table.

"Who's kiss?" Emmett asked.

"Lauren." Edward and I said simultaneously.

"Poor Eddie." Emmett commented, patting his back.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind Bella kissing him." Rose giggled.

Everyone looked at me, making me blush 20 shades of red. Alice nudged me in my side. She wanted me to kiss his cheek.

I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Rose. _Well he isn't looking at me, it should be easy. _I quickly glanced at Alice and she was smiling, encouraging me to do it.

"Bella, don't listen to them you don't-" his sentence was cut short as I gave him a little peck on his cheek.

He looked at me and I swear my face went 200 shades of red.

"Wow Bella, you haven't even gone on your first date." Emmett laughed. Rose's fork flew at his head.

Edward's face broke into a smile. I couldn't help but watch him for the remainder of lunch. I was mesmerized by him. His perfect laugh, His sparkling eyes, His crooked smile. Everything about him was perfect.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and before I knew it Alice came over, again.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter was suppose to be out last Monday, but I didn't finish and then I had to go to a church camp. So I promised ****twilight-duh that I would have it out by today! Yay!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review! Questions, comments, likes, dislikes, ideas, tell me!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward picked me up at six on the dot and now we were driving, quite fast I might add, down a road I have never been on.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Bella. Why do you keep asking?" he chuckled.

"Because I have lived here longer than you and I have never been down this road." I told him.

"Well then you will just have to trust me." he said.

We drove down the road a little bit longer then stopped when it ended. We got out and he led me through some trees. After about ten minutes of hiking through the trees we came to a clearing. There was a blanket in the middle and surrounding the clearing were all types of wild flowers. It was beautiful.

"Edward…it's….wow." I said walking to the blanket.

"You like it?" he asked following me.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

We sat down on the blanket and Edward seemed pleased. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"If you like this," he said talking about the clearing, "then watch this."

We turned around just in time to see the sun setting. I stared at the beauty of nature. The way the reds and oranges blended, the way the light made everything seem to sparkle. How could anything be prettier? It was perfect. I was smiling the biggest smile ever as turned to Edward. He looked at me, his face even more beautiful. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my cold skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could smell Edward.

"Bella?" his sweet voice asked.

"Hmm."

"Are you cold?"

"Not even close." As long was I am in your arms I will always be warm, I thought.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him smiling down at me. He began closing the small distance between our faces and then his soft lips were on mine. I thought I was going to explode. His lips moved smoothly against mine and soon he pulled away, smiling.

We laid on the blanket, his arm still around me, staring at all the stars. We pointed out the big and little dipper, Orion's belt, and he showed me a few I didn't know like Cassiopeia, Andromeda, and Hercules.

We talked about little things; he asked why I moved here, my hobbies, about my mom and Phil, what books I liked to read, and my favorite color. In return I asked similar questions. I found out he was adopted when he was five after his mom and died in a car accident. He got quite and I quickly changed the topic to miscellaneous things again.

"You don't have any crazed ex's I need to worry about do you?" he teased.

"No," I laughed, "I don't have any ex's actually."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it." I laughed. "What about you? got any crazed ex's that might come down from Alaska?"

He got quite and his face grew hard and he had a pained expression on his face.

"No." he said curtly. I dropped the subject and we were in an uncomfortable silence.

My phone started ringing. It was Alice.

"Why?" I answered.

"Well that's one way to answer." She said as if offended.

"What can I do for you Alice?"

"Well I wanted to call and see how the date was going." She said all innocent.

"Why can't you just ask me tomorrow?" I asked getting up from the blanket and walking around.

"Because I always wanted to do the call-in-the-middle-of-the-date thing."

"But I didn't ask you to call."

"True…."

"Alice I have to go. I will call you later, after the date." I said and hung up before she could say anything.

I walked back to the blanket and sat down.

"Well Bella we better get going." Edward said helping me back up.

"Why? It's so pretty out here."

"Well we have dinner reservations at eight and its seven thirty."

"Where are we eating?" I asked walking back with him, hand in hand.

"La Bella Italia."

"But that's in Port Angeles, an hour away." I said in disbelief.

"Bella," he acted offended, "you have very little faith in my driving."

"Edward I don't want to die on the first date."

He put his hand over his heart as I had offended him. We were at the car now and he opened the door for me. he got in on the drivers side and started down the road.

"I bet you we will make it there on time." He teased.

"I don't bet."

"Why?"

"'Cause I would lose." He laughed at me. I stared out the window, but of course I couldn't see anything, Edward drives too fast.

We sat in silence until we got to the restaurant; he opened my door for me and helped me out.

"Reservations under Cullen." He said to the hostess when we were inside.

I didn't like her. Her eyes kept roaming Edward and she gave him a flirtatious smile as she led us to our table, which was secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." She said as she handed us our menus then left.

It turned out the waitress was actually a waiter, and by the looks of it Edward didn't like him. I couldn't blame him. The waiter, Todd, was just as bad as the hostess, only Todd didn't pay any attention to Edward. It was pretty funny, and Edward looked cuter when he was jealous.

Edward was telling me a story of when he was eight, when Todd came to refill our glasses

"Hey cutie, need anymore coke?" Todd asked, reaching for my drink.

"Um sure, thanks." I said embarrassed, and slightly disgusted. Todd wasn't that attractive.

"May I have more coke to?" Edward asked aggravated.

"Yeah, whatever." Todd said and went to fill the drinks.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I giggled.

"Todd is annoying." He murmured.

"I think he is nice." I teased.

"That's 'cause he only pays attention to you." he pointed out.

"Would you rather have him pay more attention to you?"

"Just a little acknowledgment would be nice."

"Is someone jealous?" I teased

"No." he mimicked my tone.

"I think you're cute when you're jealous." I said as Todd returned with our drinks.

"This is for you." Todd said as he sat down a piece of paper.

_Hey cutie, _

_Call me._

_555-0609_

_-Todd_

I smiled at him and Edward lost it.

"Look guy you can't go hitting on my girlfriend in front of me." Edward exploded.

Girlfriend huh?

"Oh, um, sorry man. I…I…I didn't know…." Todd stuttered.

"Well now you do, so leave." Edward said and took a bite of his dinner.

"You're a very good boyfriend." I said trying to lighten the mood.

His mouth turned up in a small smile.

"I didn't mean to say that, it just came out."

"So you don't want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked a little hurt. He looked at me and immediately took back his previous words.

"No! I would love for you to be my girlfriend….I just….its only the first date. I didn't think you wanted to move so…fast" He tried to explain.

"Edward I would love to be your girlfriend." I told him.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed me.

"Ok then."

We finished our dinner with small chit chat and then he drove me home. The lights were on in my house; Charlie was waiting.

Edward walked me up to the door.

"Thank you for a wonderful date." He said and leaned down to give me kiss.

"No, thank you. Everything was wonderful, it couldn't have been better" I said as I walked inside.

I immediately ran up to my room and called Alice, telling her everything.

I fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

**Please review**

**-alkynn **


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice I can't go." I told her.

"Why not?" Alice asked,

"Because I would feel like I would be intruding." I told her, it was my excuse for every vacation.

"But you wouldn't be! Rose and Jasper are coming to!" she tried to convince me.

"Alice we go through this every time you go on vacation."

"And I get closer and closer at getting you to go!"

"What makes you think this year will be any different from the others?" I asked, tracing the lines of the quilt on her bed.

"Because, Edward is going this time." She smiled devilishly.

It was Sunday, two days after the talent show. I have to say we totally rocked it. Our duet won first place. Jessica, who I didn't even know could sing, won second.

Alice was trying to convince me to go on their family vacation with them over winter break. She did it every year and I always gave her the same answer. It didn't really matter if I went or not, I would hear everything when they came back. I always did because Alice doesn't like to not talk.

"He has nothing to do with me going or not." I told her.

"If you go you could spend bonding time with him."

"Where? In the hospital? 'Cause that's where I'm bound to be if I go with you. I can't ski."

"It would make a great story." She joked.

"Ha ha. I'm not going." I told her for the last time.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." She said a little too sneaky.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see." She muttered as she walked out of her room.

"Alice?" I called. "Alice?" great, what did I get myself into. I rolled onto my stomach, my face in her pillows.

A few minutes later I heard the door open. I assumed it was Alice and rolled over and laid on my back.

"What are you going to do with me Alice?" I asked, staring at the ceiling. "There is no way I am going."

I heard quiet footsteps coming towards me. I took my eyes off the ceiling and looked at the person walking towards me, who was not Alice.

"No way?" Edward asked.

"You're not Alice." I stated a little embarrassed.

His musical laugh filled the room and his green eyes were bright with laughter.

"That would be correct." He laughed again.

I sat up, criss-cross, and he sat in front of me. He leaned over and gave me a gentle, sweet, little kiss and pulled away.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-"

I smacked him playfully on the arm and he chuckled.

"I meant why you are in Alice's room?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, kissing me again.

"I guess not." I said before his lips came back.

He started to deepen the kiss and my hands started running through his hair, his hands on my hips. Too soon we pulled away to catch our breaths.

"I don't think Alice would like us making out on her bed." I chuckled.

"I don't think she'll mind." He whispered before bringing his lips back to mine. He pulled me onto his lap, bringing us closer. I broke away again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, not that I really minded.

"Doing what? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

"I guess your right." I gave him a quick kiss and then moved so I was laying next to him and he started playing with my hair.

"Bella?" Edward asked his voice irresistible.

"Hmm?"

"Will you please go on vacation with me?" he asked.

Alice! So this was her 'plan'. I rolled over and looked at his face and all thought of saying no vanished.

"Edward…um…I…." I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't form a sentence.

"Please Bella." He looked like a little boy asking his mom for the little puppy he always wanted.

"Well…um…you…" stupid words! Form a sentence!

I quickly looked away and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Edward," I breathed, "I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a family trip."

"Rose and Jasper are going."

"Yeah…but…" crap; he had a point, just like Alice.

"But nothing Bella."

"Edward I can't go." I stated firmly.

"What do you have going on that make you unavailable?"

"I'm going to my moms." I lied.

"Oh really?" he obviously didn't buy the lie.

"Yep, I totally forgot."

"Liar."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. If it was true then you would've told Alice."

Dang him! Stupid smart boyfriend.

"So?"

"Why won't you go? He asked. I opened my eyes and he looked frustrated.

"I always spend Christmas with Charlie." I told him.

"And…?" he probed.

"And I'm the only one Charlie had here." I told him. It wasn't really lying, nor was it the truth. Charlie wouldn't mind me going; he would gladly go spend time with his life time friend Billy Black.

"Oh. I see." He sounded honest.

But Edward didn't know that….

"I'm sorry Edward. Maybe some other time."

"Oh next time your'e defiantly coming." He said. I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Go get Alice now."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and a few minutes later Alice appeared.

"You're full of it." she glared.

"But he doesn't know that." I smiled and walked downstairs to get some lunch.

**A/N:**

**Had planned this to be out last week, sorry! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**

**-alkynn**


	11. Chapter 11

It was two months later. Two glorious, wonderful, magical months later.

Edward was a perfect boyfriend. I didn't think my life could ever get so …..amazing. Even though he was away for Christmas he called and we talked for hours. He had given Charlie my present before he left. It was a beautiful white gold, double heart necklace, studded with vibrant blue sapphires and twinkling diamonds. One heart had the sapphires and the other, that sort of wrapped the sapphire heart, had the diamonds. Even though I was mad at him for getting me a present, I couldn't help but love the necklace. I had waited until he got home to give him his present. I had gotten him a couple classical CD's I noticed he didn't have. He was jubilant when he had opened it, his face literally glowed.

When we returned to school everyone had stared, I mean who wouldn't? The gorgeous Edward Cullen, holding hands, kissing, plain Bella? Simply unbelievable. My other friends, Jessica and Angela along with their boyfriends, Mike and Ben, seemed happy to finally see me with a guy. Though I'm pretty sure Jessica, gossip queen, just liked me telling her things she could share. But it didn't matter, I was happier than ever and I owed it all to Edward.

We were presently in Bio, watching a movie. But of course with Edward sitting right next to me I had some trouble concentrating. Every little bit I would see Edwards lips turn up into a smile; he was obviously looking at me to. It was our second day watching this movie; I never thought it would end. I looked at the clock for the millionth time, but this time it read the time I wanted it to. Apparently Mr. Cole noticed the time and shut off the movie. Edward stretched and yawned, which made me yawn.

"That movie is boring, isn't it?" If I had been paying attention to the movie instead of his face, I would have been able to answer the question. Instead I just looked at him with a blank face. He chuckled, knowing I hadn't been paying attention. "Bella, you better hope there isn't a quiz or something over the movie."

"Well if there is I will just get you to tell me what the movie was about?" I inquired.

"We'll see, if you pay attention to the rest of it tomorrow and not to me" He chuckled. My face flushed and I started gathering my few things, to keep me busy.

We walked to gym and then parted to change. I walked into the girl's locker room and heard Lauren talking to Jessica (I didn't know how _they_ were friends).

"…still can't believe he chose her." Lauren was saying.

"I can. Bella is nice. It's not hard to believe he would choose her, plus they look good together." Jessica defended me. I smiled.

"How???" Lauren asked astonished at what Jessica said.

"Lauren, get over it." I told her as I passed on my way back out to the gym.

"It's kind of hard, when he is going out with someone like_ you_." she snapped.

"And what's wrong with me?" I retaliated, though I knew exactly what was wrong. He was perfect and I was me. Even blonde, stupid, Lauren could see.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she spat, "oh, wait! It probably broke 'cause it couldn't handle your….." she looked me over, "plain, ugliness."

"Lauren." Jessica hissed.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and they had nothing to do with being offended. I was angry and crying was my body's natural reaction. I bit my lip, contemplating on whether to react or just walk away. I knew what I wanted to do.

"Weird, the same thing popped into my head about you when I saw you." I smiled.

Lauren didn't look to happy at the comment. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror, probably checking to make sure she looked….plastic.

"Lame come-back." She said simply. Jessica came to stand by me and glared at Lauren with me.

"Oh really? Then why'd you look in the mirror?"

"I know exactly why Edward is going out with _you_." Lauren smiled.

I didn't say anything, just glared at her, wondering if she was going to finish or not.

"Pure pity." She spat.

_PITY? _ The angry tears fell over and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to Lauren and whispered, "You're wrong." Before I slapped her across the face and walked out. Jessica followed me and wiped away the tears that were still falling.

"Do I look bad?" I asked her.

"You can tell that something's wrong." She answered.

"Crap!" I muttered. I didn't want Edward to see me, he would try to get involved and I didn't want anything to do with Lauren anymore.

I spotted Edward talking to Jasper, his back to me. I turned my back to them and pulled Jessica in front of me.

"Tell me if he turns around or comes this way, warn me." I whispered to Jess.

"Gotcha."

I waited, trying to calm myself down before gym started or he walked over here. A few minutes later Jessica cut the silence.

"Here he comes." She warned.

"Better?" I asked.

"You look better, but you can still tell, a little." She said truthfully.

"Thank you anyways. You're a great friend!" I said and gave her a hug.

"No problem." She smiled, "I think I better go…"

I turned around to see Edward just s few feet away. "See ya Jess."

"Hey beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear, giving me a hug from behind.

"Hey," I said, turning around to face him.

I looked up at his eyes while they looked at my face….

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry covering his tone.

"Nothing really." I assured him.

He was about to press further but Coach Clapp told everyone to warm up, then we started playing volleyball, again. Edward was on my team and Lauren was on the opposite team, her eyes locked on me. Something was going to happen.

The game started and everything was normal, I was never passed the ball and we were leading by three points. Eventually it was Laurens turn to serve and cringed at what could happen. Lauren wasn't a bad player, surprisingly. Time seemed to slow down a bit. Lauren tossed the ball in the air and slammed her hand into it, hard. The overhand pass went exactly where she wanted it to. My face. The impact was hard as it hit me in the center of my face, knocking me back a little, which with my skills made me fall. Instantly Edward rushed to my side, along with Alice, Jasper and Jess. I looked at the floor and saw little drops of blood coming from my nose, the smell making me woozy. Wow, she hit it hard. I turned to look at her, a smug smile on her face.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Sure, just a bloody nose, nothing I can't handle."

"Swan, go to the nurse." Coach Clapp said, handing me a slip.

"I'll go with you." Edward offered.

"It's just my nose, I'm okay, really." I told him. I knew of he came he would ask me what happened between me and Lauren, obviously that serve wasn't accidental.

I got up to walk and wobbled a little, the blood was making me dizzy.

"Bella you can't even walk." He pulled my arm over his shoulders, supporting most of my weight, and walked me to the nurse.

She reassured me that I was going to be fine, just like I told Edward, and then left the room. I was lying down on the hard bed.

"What happened?" He asked, just like I knew he would.

"Nothing." I told him again.

"Humor me."

I bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to tell him. I mean it really wasn't that bad, but he would be sure to over react.

"Promise me something first."

"What?"

"You wont over react, and do something, anything."

He hesitated, "I promise."

"Lauren and I had a little…um…talk, earlier in the locker room. Apparently she didn't take it well." I laughed nervously.

"What was the talk about?" He asked warily.

"You…and me…" I trailed off.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"She said I was ugly so I told her off and then she said that you were going out with me out of pity." I turned on my side, looking at the wall. I could feel the traitor tears coming, my anger rising back up.

I could feel the bed move as Edward sat next to me.

"Bella, you don't believe that, do you?" he asked surprised. He misinterpreted my tears.

I turned over and Edward wiped away the tears that had fallen. "No! Of course not."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked confused.

"I'm mad and I tend to cry sometimes when I'm mad." I mumbled.

He rubbed my back, making me forget. All I could think about were his hands on my back…it felt so nice.

"So then why did she hit you with the ball?" he asked suddenly out of curiosity. I guess I had left that part out.

"I slapped her." I stated, smiling.

Edward laughed, "I didn't take you for the violent type."

"She was aggravating me. I had to do something. I wanted to punch her, but that would have gotten me suspended. And I didn't expect her to serve a freaking ball at my face." I mumbled.

"I hope you learned your lesson." He scolded me, still laughing.

The nurse walked in and said I was free to go back to class. We got back and it was time to change. I went into the girl's locker room and didn't see Lauren. Jess said she got detention for the rest of the week.

Sweet, sweet victory. **:)**

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please review! I'm glad that you guys are reading the story, now if you would just review, it would make me happier.**

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgot to put the disclaimer, so this is going to be the one for the entire story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, SM does.**

I had no more trouble with Lauren. The only thing she did was glare at me whenever she saw me. Edward did become a little more protective, saying that he didn't want a repeat.

Spring Break was in a couple of weeks and, for the first time, the Cullen's weren't going anywhere. They were having family friends, the Denali's, come down from Alaska, Edward wasn't too happy about that. I tried asking him about it and he just mumbled to himself and walked to class, school was the only place I was able to ask.

It was a Friday night and I was over at the Cullen's, studying with Alice and Rose for a history test all three of us had next week. Edward and Emmett were at Jasper's house. I couldn't get it out of my mind. What did he have against this family? No one else did. Could Alice know? I wasn't paying attention to my notes anymore, just tapping my fingers against the book sitting next to me.

"Alice?" I asked nervously.

"Bella." She looked up, confused.

Rose got up to go to the bathroom, sensing I wanted to talk to Alice alone.

"What up Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um…do you, uh…do you know what Edward's problem with the Denali's is?" I asked, looking down at my notes.

"Bella, I don't think that's my story to tell." I looked up and saw her face, I knew she wanted to tell me, but couldn't.

"Please! Edward wont say anything, he just shrugs and walks off." I begged.

"He has his own reasons not to tell you."

"Alice, please! I thought we were best friends. You used to tell me everything."

"Bella, don't go there. You know we are best friends, you can't trick me." she was set at not telling me.

"Why don't you just tell me the gist of it then? Edward can give me all the details when he feels like telling me." I suggested. I knew she was dying to tell me and I presented the perfect way to.

She contemplated the idea.

"Ok, but only the gist and don't ask any questions that will make me give you details, deal?"

"Deal." Yes!

"Pinky promise." She held out her pinky like we were five.

"What are we five? I said deal."

"Just do it Bella, or no info."

Dang it. I pinky promised her and then gave her my undivided attention.

"We've known the Denali's basically our whole lives, well for me and Edward ever since we were adopted by the Cullen's. They have three daughters; Tanya, Kate, and Irina, all also adopted.

"Edward and Tanya grew close and when they were 15 they started dating. She is basically why he stayed in Alaska, for specific reasons he can tell you. I guess during the summer something happened and they broke up, it must have been bad 'cause they were the kind of couple you would think would never break up.

"Mom and dad gave him the option of coming here, to get his mind off the break-up, but he said he was going to stick it out and finish school there and come down here for the summer before starting college. In November he called, saying he couldn't take being away from us anymore and wanted to come here. Mom and dad didn't know the extent of the break-up; Edward told them they were still great friends. I t was a total lie, but they believed him and welcomed him with no real questions." She finished with a sigh.

"How do you know so much if he didn't tell his parents the extent of the break-up?"

"He told the whole family that he and Tanya decided just to be friends. I didn't believe him so when he came here I locked him in his room and wouldn't let him out until he told the _whole_ story." She smiled to herself.

"And your parents still think they are friends?"

"Yep. And that's how he wants it."

"And you're not going to tell me anymore?" I asked innocently.

"Nice try, but no way Bella."

Rose came back into the room and we got back to our studying. We finished around seven, the guys still not back. I wanted to ask Edward more about Tanya. Now that I knew more about the situation I knew I didn't have to ask him just at school. I don't know why I only asked there, it just seemed like the right place and he couldn't get really mad if it came to that, but I didn't think it would. I knew that Edward was going to have to tell me sometime about Tanya, no one wants their ex telling their girlfriend about them, especially with Edwards past relationship with her. I have no doubt Tanya would tell me the whole story if I asked, if Edward didn't tell me.

"I better get going, Charlie will be back from fishing soon and I want to have dinner ready for him." I told Alice as I packed my bag.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and have dinner here? I'm sure Charlie could order pizza or something." Alice asked as she sat the table. Rose had already left; she had to get ready for her date with Emmett at eight, which was in a half hour.

"Alice I have eaten over here all week, I think Charlie might want to see his only daughter sometime." I laughed.

"I guess your right." She pouted and gave me a hug before I walked out the door. As I walked down the steps I could hear that the guys were home. Emmett was singing some pop song that I'm guessing had been on the radio and Edward was laughing next to him. They noticed me and Emmett sang louder.

"Emmett take singing lessons." I laughed.

"Rose tells me the same thing!" he said, brushing it off and walked into the house.

"Hey," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hay is for horses and cows that say moo." I told him, locking my hand behind his neck.

He chuckled and bent down to give me a sweet kiss, pulling back after, but I pulled his face back down and gave him a longer kiss.

"You can't give me a simple kiss when I haven't seen you all evening." I told him.

"Sorry about that by the way. Emmett wouldn't leave until he beat both me and Jasper at all the games."

"No biggie, I was studying the whole time anyway, it would have bored you."

"You could never bore me." he whispered and gave me another long kiss. "Are you staying for dinner?" he asked when we broke apart. He looked at my bag, knowing the answer before I answered.

"Not tonight. Believe it or not, I actually have a dad that misses me." I teased.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." He smiled his crooked smile before giving me a quick peck on the lips and sending me to my car.

I got home just in time to make a simple dinner, grilled cheese. Charlie didn't seem to mind, as long as the food was edible and tasted good. I ate quickly, putting my dishes in the sink, and then headed upstairs. I got ready for bed, though I wasn't tired. I grabbed a book to read and got in bed.

A few minutes later my phone beeped, signaling a text. I reached over to the table by my bed and grabbed the phone. The text was from Edward.

Edward: _I miss you already :(___

I laughed and quickly wrote my reply.

Bella: _I've only been gone an hour and a half_

He replied quickly.

Edward: _I still do_

I quickly replied, wanting to get back to my book, it was on the best part

Bella: _I miss you to_

My phone beeped, this time it was from Alice.

Alice: _I told Edward what I told you. Just incase he bring that up in the future. _

Bella: _He wasn't mad was he?_

Why would he? I'm his girlfriend; I have a right to know, right? My phone beeped again.

I sat my book down; I knew I wasn't going to be able to read now.

Edward: _I had fun :D _

Bella: _ Lol, you saw me for like 10 minutes_

Edward: _ True, but it was still fun. Especially the kissing ;) _

Bella: _You're such a dork lol_

Edward: _:D but I'm your dork_

Bella: _that's true_

I turned my phone onto vibrate, the beeping was getting annoying.

Alice: _Mad? Not really, just surprised_

Bella: _well that's better than mad._

Alice: _yeah. I know he is texting you so I just wanted to tell you incase he brought it up._

Bella: _ Thank you :)_

Alice: _No prob_

Edward sent me a message while I was texting Alice.

Edward: _so I heard you didn't only study....._

Bella: _ no…_

Edward: _ do you really want to hear the whole story?_

Bella: _ well yeah_

Edward: _ we will talk tomorrow, k?_

Yes! He was finally going to talk to me.

Bella: _ k! :)_

Edward: _it's late, you need sleep. Ttyl. Sweet dreams _

Bella: _sweet dreams to you to, Ttyl._

I looked at the clock; 10:30, not that late. I closed my eyes anyway. I was eager to get to tomorrow. I remembered on our first date he got tense when I asked about crazy ex girlfriends, his answer had been no and as far as I knew, I knew why he answered that way. He didn't want to think of his ex, or even the possibility of her coming down.

**A/N:**

**Did anyone see the meteor shower last night? **

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Please review, it will make me happy!**

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn**

**Sorry for any mistakes**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke around ten to see a text from Edward.

Edward: Come over whenever

A bit of my excitement from last night became worry, ridiculous worry.

What if he was a murderer? Impossible he wouldn't be here.

What if he assisted in a murder? Edward wouldn't do either.

See? Ridiculous worry that really had nothing to do with anything Alice told me yesterday.

All I knew was that no matter what Edward did I would always love him. Yes, you read that correctly, love. I love Edward. Whether he felt the same or not I was going to tell him…sooner or later.

I ate my breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, and then headed over to Edwards. When I pulled up I didn't see any evidence they were home. They always had at least one car out front. The lights in the house were on. Maybe I should have told him I was coming…

I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" his velvet voice picked up.

"Are you home?" I asked, still looking for any sign that he could be.

"Yeah. Actually I'm home alone."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Esme and Carlisle went on a brunch date and Alice dragged Rose, Jasper, and Emmett to the mall."

"Oh, your house looks like no one is there. All the lights are off."

"Trying to save the planet." He chuckled.

"Couldn't you have left one light on so I knew you were home?"

"If I had done that I would've been denied this wonderful phone call." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Whatever you say." I mumbled, he chuckled.

"So when do I get to see you in person?" He asked.

"Never, I moved to Germany, I wanted to try out a long distance relationship." I teased.

"Oh really? How's that working for you?"

"Not too good."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I can't see your handsome face," he laughed lightly at me, "I can't kiss you, or run my hands through your hair, and I can't look into your beautiful green eyes." I told him, basically saying all the physical things I liked about him.

"Those are the only reason?" He asked as if he knew I had more.

"Well duh."

"So you don't care about my wonderful sense of humor? Or my brains? My fantastic personality?"

"Don't get cocky, those are just icing on the cake."

"Isn't it usually the other way around? Good looking is the icing on the cake?" he chuckled.

"Usually."

"Bella, come inside. This is weird, talking to you on the phone when you are just in my drive way."

"Fine. I'll be in, in a sec." He hung up and I got out and walked to the door in the drizzling rain. I stepped into the darkness and walked up the stairs to his room, the only lit room in the house. He was just sitting on his bed, looking at the door, smiling at me as I walked to sit next to him. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him, filling my nose with his delicious scent, and kissed the top of my head before he spoke.

"Why do you want to know?" I could feel his chin moving on the top of my head as he spoke.

"I want to know what makes you so mad about…Tanya coming with her family to visit." I told him honestly.

He stared off into the distance for a bit before he spoke.

"Our families have been friends since…well…since forever. We did everything together and Tanya and I grew close, closer than any of the other kids did. I guess it started when we were around 15 that we actually started liking each other. Everyone told us they knew that we would be together, that we were bound to be together. We were very serious about each other, or so it seemed." He ran a hand through hi hair and shook his head, taking a very deep breath.

"We did everything together and when my parents told me that our family was moving…it hurt to think of leaving her behind, to have a long distance relationship."

They seemed to have a great relationship, of course what do I know? I have little to no relationship experience.

"My parents could see the hurt and we made a deal. As long as I called and talked to them I could stay and live with my grandparents, simple. It seemed perfect. Though Alice was mad and wouldn't talk to me or recognize my existence. She thought it was unfair that she _had_ to leave everything and I got to stay 'cause of my girlfriend."

That might be why I was never told about Edward….

"Everything seemed perfect. At the time, the prefect girlfriend, until last year. We were just in her room, kissing ,and then it got taken too far," he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in deep breaths through clenched teeth, "I don't know why my grandparents didn't call or something when I didn't come home that night. For the rest of the relationship Tanya seemed only interested in a physical relationship, which I wouldn't give her. She seemed…fine I guess you could say, that is until I caught her sleeping with another guys. She told me that since I wouldn't give her what she wanted, she wanted a guy who would."

"Caught?" I asked, "As in, you saw them…?"

He chuckled darkly, giving me a disgusted face.

"Ew." I muttered. "But how did you catch them?"

"We had made plans a few weeks prior because that day was our three year anniversary. I went up to her room and…well…there they were…"

"Oh…I'm sorry." I whispered giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, she wasn't any good anyway.

"A couple of weeks after the incident she came to me begging me to take her back, that she needed me. I asked her why she would think that I would ever go back to her and she said…she, she said that she was…pregnant and then told me crap about how she knew that the baby was definitely mine…" he trailed off. He was staring at the wall; I could see his eyes watering at the memory.

"Edward…" I definitely wasn't expecting this to be the reason.

He got up from the bed and started pacing in circles, running his hands through his hair.

"Bella can you believe that I had actually believed the crap she told me? That I though that…tramp could be telling the truth? I have to admit, I was a little excited. I mean who wouldn't be, even though it was bad for her to be having it in high school? I…I can't believe it… I'm so stupid…" he took a book off the shelf and hit it against his forehead, a childish move. I walked over to him and took the book before he could do it again.

"Hitting yourself with a book wont do anything." I told him as I set the book back.

"Bella, I had been willing to throw my whole life away! Tanya seemed to enjoy it; we went back to how we were before, for a couple weeks, before I got my brain back. I wanted to make sure she was actually having a baby and not just lying to me. She told me she had already gone to the doctors, but I wanted to make sure. The doctor said something along the lines of 'just like the last test Ms. Tanya, this one is negative. You're not pregnant.' Ha ha Tanya wasn't expecting the doctor to say exactly that, she looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. She knew she was in for it, but I was too sick of her to even really care about or talk to her. I dropped her off at her house, told her we were through and I didn't want anything to do with her, and then drove off.

"I called my parents and told them Tanya and I had broken up, decided that we were better off just being friends. My mom suggested coming down to Forks incase the break-up was or got worse, whatever that meant. I knew she wanted me here and apparently the break-up gave her and excuse to get me. I told her I could stick it out until next summer and I could, until all the girls I dated started wanting one thing from me and everyone gave m apologetic-slash-disgusted looks. I couldn't stand it, Tanya had blabbed her mouth and apparently the whole town knew the story, or at least the story Tanya told them.

"I called my parents and told them that I wanted to see them and they welcomed me with open arms, along with my siblings and their friends." He took my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed it softly, smiling his crooked smile. "Some a little more welcoming than others." I laughed quietly, moving to wrap my arms around him; he did likewise, kissing the top of my head.

"Edward…I hope you don't think I'm anything like Tanya 'cause-"

"I know you're nothing like her. Why else do you think I asked you out after only knowing you for two weeks?" he cut me off.

I looked up into his eyes, burning with…love. I knew he loved me, even though he never said it. I knew it because he trusted this with me, when he couldn't even tell his parents.

He bent down and kissed me, gently, as if he thought I might disappear now that I knew about his past with Tanya. How absurd. The kiss was sweet, but ended too quickly. When he pulled away I knew I had to say it.

"Edward…I…I love you." I told him as confidently as I could, considering how nervous I was.

He kissed me again and then stared at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

And my heart stopped.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**So my updates will probably go back to me updating probably once a month or so. Because school is starting on Monday :(.**

**PLEASE PLEASE review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	14. Chapter 14

***pretend this is a perfect chapter and there are no mistakes!* 3**

"Sorry?" I choked out. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me you love me just to make me feel better. That's not why I told you." his thumb rubbed away the traitor tears.

"Your sorry 'cause you think I said 'I love you' because I felt sorry for you?" I was a little relieved, and confused. To me his reasoning made little sense.

"Well, yeah."

"That's not why I said it. I really do love you."

His eyes grew wide and bright and he smiled and kissed me again, faster than the last tine.

"I love you to Bella." He told me when we broke apart.

"Really?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Of course silly girl! I love you Bella." He mumbled against my lips.

I knew he did! Why did I ever have doubts?

"Come with me." Edward said, breaking the kiss. He took my hand and led me outside, to the edge of the forest. I could see a trail, but with Edward you never knew if a trail would be involved. Luckily for me we did take the trail.

The rain had stopped and all that was left was the cold. I shivered at a breeze, remembering that I had left my jacket on Edward's bed. Edward noticed the shiver and pulled me closer to him putting his arm around me. After about ten minutes we stopped at a park.

"Edward where are we?" I asked

"Honestly I have no idea. Alice showed it to me.

There was a big playground that reminded me of a castle. A couple of kids were playing on it, a red haired girl and a blonde haired boy; they looked like they were five or six. Their moms were sitting on a bench, talking to each other and sending occasional glance at the kids.

"I'm king of the castle!" a little boy shouted as he climbed to the tallest part.

"Then that makes me queen!" a little girl stated as she skipped up the ramps to him.

"You can't be my queen! King Andy doesn't need one, only servants." The boy, Andy, told her.

"But I don't wanna be a servant!" she whined.

"But you have to!" Andy demanded.

The girl sat down and started crying. Andy's expression changed to apologetic as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

He whispered something to her and she smiled. I walked a little closer to try and hear what they were saying. They were very entertaining.

"I can be queen?" the girl asked.

"Sure Lillie, but can you be a servant to?" Andy asked.

"Sure!" Lillie's face lit up, most likely because she got two jobs.

"Cool!" Andy said as he took Lillie's and helped her up

"Aw! How cute!" I whispered to Edward.

He chuckled. "Everyone's cute when they're five."

"That's true." I agreed.

Edward led me over to the swing set. I hopped on one and he started pushing me.

"How can you be a queen and a servant?" I asked absent mindedly as I swung.

"You could call it being a mom." Edward answered.

"How?"

"Think about it. She is the queen because she is the head of the house along with her husband. You don't want to upset her. If she is sad then you'll be sad. She is a servant because, obviously, she serves the people she loves and the ones she doesn't. She cares for when you are sick, or when you are hurt. She cooks, and cleans for you. She helps her friends and neighbors in their times of need. Most of all she just loves you." he explained.

The way he put it he was right and I'm sure moms think of themselves as both from to time.

"Oh I guess your right. Who knew you _actually_ knew something." I teased.

"_Who knew you actually knew something_." He mimicked. "Ha ha."

"I'm just kidding." I giggled.

"I'm sure you are." He tickled me sides when I swung back. I squealed and squirmed in the seat.

"Don't! You're going to make me fall, and then you'll be sorry."

"No I won't." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"_What!?_" I asked.

"I'm just kidding, love." He chuckled.

Love? I could get used to that.

Edward stopped pushing me and sat on the swing next to me as I slowly came to a stop.

"Excuse me?" a little voice said.

I looked around and aw Lillie standing next to one of the poles of the swing set.

"I'm sorry, did you want to swing?" I asked getting off the swing.

"No thank you. Me and my friend, Andy, were wondering if you and your friend would come play tag with us?" she asked softly.

A smile came to my lips and I turned to see Edward wearing the same smile.

"We would love to play." I answered.

She smiled the biggest smile and grabbed mine and Edward's hand.

"This is going to be so much fun! My name is Lillie; I'm five and a half." She told us as we approached the playground.

"My name is Bella and I'm 18 and a half." I told her as I sat on a step. Andy came over and sat next to me.

"I'm Andy. I'm seven and more than a half!" He exclaimed. He tried to show us seven and more than a half on his fingers, but couldn't get it.

He didn't look seven, he was so small.

"How can you be more than half?" I asked him.

"My birthday is next week silly."

"oh." I said, pretending that I knew what he was talking about.

"I'm Edward and I'm 18."

"And a half?" Lillie asked him.

"Not yet." Edward voice sounded a little sad.

Lillie tired to pat him on the back, they were still standing so she had to stand on her tip-toes, "that's ok." She reassured him.

Edward smiled at her and she giggled into her shoulder.

"Let's start playing!" Andy and Lillie said together.

"What kind if tag are we playing?" Edward asked.

Lillie looked at him, dumbfounded, "there is more than one kind?"

"Of course! My favorite is freeze tag." Edward answered.

"Then let's play that kind. It's cold outside so we can." Lillie pointed out.

I laughed to myself at her conclusion; Freeze tag had to be played in the cold. I didn't even realize it was cold anymore, I had been exposed long enough that I got use to it.

"Do you know _even_ know _how _to play?" Andy asked. Did he even know how to play?

"No, but Edward can teach us." Her big blue eyes looked up at him, asking him to explain the game.

He laughed quietly and crouched so he was her height. "When you get tagged you freeze, but unlike regular tag, you can be unfrozen."

"How?" Andy asked.

"A person who hasn't been tagged touches you."

"That sounds fun! Lets start." Lillie said.

"1…2…3…NOT IT!" Andy yelled.

"NOT IT!" Edward yelled.

"NOT IT!" Lillie yelled.

"Not it!" I said.

"Bella's it!" Andy declared as he ran.

Lillie followed him and Edward just stood there.

"You better start running." I told him.

"Like I couldn't out run you." he winked at me.

My mouth gaped in fake offence.

I walked towards him and he jogged backwards, "don't fall Bella." He warned me as he turned around and jogged away.

I looked around and saw Lillie running just a few feet away from me. I walked towards her and captured her in my arms.

"Gottcha!" I whispered in her ear. She squealed and I put her down. She froze in a running position, making me laugh.

I looked around for my next victim when I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Oh Bella!" Andy's little voice called.

I turned around and saw him standing 10 feet away. I walked towards him, smiling.

He turned around and started running while chanting, "You can't catch me." I ran after him. I corned him against one of the sides of a tower. When I was about to catch him he slipped between my legs. He was small and fast. I chased him all over the play ground before I finally caught him walking across a bridge. Victory! Know I was after Edward. I went searching for him when I felt something bump my knee. I looked down to see Lillie backing up.

"I thought I tagged you."

"Edward unfrozed me." she said innocently.

"He did, did he?"

She nodded her head and ran off. Instead of running after her I turned my head to see Edward walking over to unfreeze Andy.

"Don't you dare! It took me forever to tag him." I called to him as I ran towards him.

"Then it's going to suck when I unfreeze him." He smiled at me and sped up his pace.

Right as he got to Andy I touched his shoulder.

"Gottcha!" I smirked.

He turned around and smiled before kissing the hand on his shoulder. "You won't stand a chance when I'm the one tagging you guys."

"Is that a threat?" I asked innocently.

He smiled and nodded to my right. I turned to see Lillie running in circles, squealing.

"You missed one." He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then ran towards Lillie. When she saw me she screamed and ran in bigger circles, I couldn't help but laugh. I walked up to her and tagged her. She screamed once and then fell to the ground laughing. I don't remember having this much energy when I was five…

"I win!" I announced, laughing.

Edward and Andy walked over to us. Andy was holding his right fore arm securely in his left hand. I crouched next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he showed me his arm.

"I got fell on the ground and scrapped my arm." He said sadly.

I took a look at his arm and saw a small scrape with little blood.

"Poor guy." I sympathized. "Let's go see if your mom has something to clean the cut."

All he would need is some Neosporin to clean the cut, incase of any infection.

We walked over to the two moms and his mom gave us what we needed. I cleaned the cut and threw the garbage away.

"All better." I told him.

"It still hurts." He complained.

"Let me see it." I pretended to examine his arm before kissing the band aid. "That better?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you Bella!"

I took his hand and led him back over to where Edward and Lillie were. Lillie was on Edward's lap showing him her finger, a pout playing on her tiny lips.

"My finger hurts Edward." She whined.

He took her finger and kissed it. "Better?"

She nodded and jumped off his lap. "Let's play again!"

"1…2…3…NOT IT!" I yelled first.

"NOT IT!" Lillie yelled.

"NOT IT!" Edward yelled.

"NOT IT…apple sauce." Andy said. "You better run."

I laughed to myself before running.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours and 10 tag games later all four of us laid down by the slide. Lillie laid on Edward's chest and Andy curled up next to me. They both yawned and Edward and I laughed.

"We wore them out." Edward said.

"Well who wouldn't be tired after 11 games of freeze tag." I yawned.

"Those were some of the most fun games of tag I have ever played." Edward yawned.

"It looks like we are all tired." I laughed quietly.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and soon it would be dark.

"How long have we been here?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know," he pulled out his phone and looked at the time, "Its 6:53, we've been here since about 2."

"Are you serious?"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Andy mumbled.

"That's true." I said kissing the top of his head. Head smiled.

"ANDY! LILLIE!" their moms called.

"Come on guys." Edward said as he sat up.

"We don't want to go." They both complained, wide awake now.

"You guys have to got home and eat and sleep." I explained.

"Fine." They pouted.

"We had lots of fun today." Edward told them.

"We did to!" Andy exclaimed in his cheery mood.

"ANDY! LILLIE!"

"Bye guys." I gave Andy a hug and he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and he gave Edward a hug. Lillie did the same to Edward, kissing his cheek. She gave me a hug and then Andy and her skipped to their moms.

I scooted closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Edward? Bella?" A woman appeared in front of us.

"Yes?" We said.

"Hi! I'm Christine, Lillie's mom. I just wanted to thank you for playing with Lillie and Andy. It was really sweet of you two."

"Oh, no problem. It was lots of fun!" I told her honestly.

"Well thanks again. Have a safe trip home." She said as she walked away.

"You to!" I called after her.

"Come on, we better start heading home before it gets to dark to see." Edward said as he got up, pulling me up with him.

We walked hand in hand along the trail.

"Bella, how did you get to my house?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean? I drove."

"How? Your truck broke down."

"Oh! Charlie got me a rental car for the week until I got a new car." I totally forgot about it. Weird, huh?

"Oh, that explains it."

"I didn't even think about it, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We get to go car shopping for you." he smiled.

"I can't get one of your expensive cars. I don't have enough money."

"Don't worry; I will lend you some money."

I stopped walking, so did Edward since we were still holding hands.

"No Edward. You will not spend a dime on me." I growled.

"Geez Bella, its just money. Not that important." He shrugged.

"Not that important?!? You can't keep spending money one me." I demanded.

"Fine. _I _won't spend a single penny on a car for you." Edward promised.

"Good." I started walking again.

"So I couldn't help but notice your boyfriend." Edward teased.

"My boyfriend…oh, Andy!" I laughed.

"He seemed very attached to you. I can't blame him."

"Well I didn't know you liked having two girlfriends."

"You know how I roll." He teased.

"Oh, yes I do." I laughed.

"Sorry Bella. She is just so adorable and younger than you." he joked.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"I love you Bella." He brought our hands up to his lips and kissed the back of mine.

"I will never get tired of you saying that." I sighed.

"I will never get tired of saying it."

"I love you Edward."

He smiled and bent down and gave me a quick kiss.

"So why did you take me to the park?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head when you said you really loved me."

"Well I'm glad we went. I had lots of fun with my…boyfriend." I winked at him.

"I'm glad." He laughed.

When we got to his house we got into his car and went out to get some dinner. After dinner he drove me to my house.

"What about my rental car?" I asked.

"It gives you a reason to come over tomorrow." He answered.

"What if I don't want to come over tomorrow?"

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"Oh, you will." He chuckled.

He gave me a long, sweet kiss before saying goodnight.

"Good night, love." He whispered.

That one little word had me jumping with joy inside.

"I love you, good night." I whispered back. I gave him one last sweet kiss before stepping out of the warm car. I forgot my jacket, again. I walked into the house; it was quiet so Charlie wasn't home yet. I ran up to my room and laid on my bed, waiting for the inevitable phone call. Five minutes late my phone rang; Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! So how did it go? Edward came home happy! What happened?" Alice fired her questions at me.

"Nice to talk to you to, Alice." I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. So what happened?" she pestered.

"Love." I simply stated. I knew what she was going to think. **;)**

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!" She yelled in my ear.

I laughed, "We didn't do that."

"Then why did you say…OH! Aw!"

I laughed again, she was so…Alice.

"What'd you guys do?"

"He told me his story of him and Tanya and we went to some park and played with two adorable little kids." I told her.

"How sweet!" she awed.

I heard the door slam and Charlie call my name.

"I got to go Alice."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

**A/N:**

**Like it? Hate it? **

**You got this chapter earlier than I planned. I was going to publish this on Friday, but I got sick and had nothing to do. So you got it early! Yay!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Do you have any cute stories about little kids? I would love to hear them! If any of you care, I put the picture of the necklace that Edward gave Bella on my profile.**

**Review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! So please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn**


	15. Chapter 15

***Picture of the playground they went to in the last chapter is on my profile page!***

**Disclaimer: Oh shucks :( I don't own Twilight. But my friends (some number) cousin does, Stephenie Meyer! (No joke)**

"BELLA! WAKE UP!!" a voice screamed at me.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"BELLA!" the voice called again. It sounded familiar.

I looked at my clock to see the time; 7:30.

I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED!" a couple dogs barked; I put my head under my pillow.

"BELLA!" I removed the pillow and looked at my window; the annoying voice was coming from it.

"Go away." I mumbled to the window.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _ The annoying voice had resulted in throwing pebbles at my window.

I looked at the clock again; 7:37.

I lazily got out of bed and opened the window; a pebble hit my face and a giggle followed.

"Your voice is extremely annoying at 7:30 in the morning." I called down to the voice.

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the quiet air. "I love it to! It has a certain ring to it kind of like-"

"What are you doing here Alice?" I interrupted her.

"Well I would be in your room, but Charlie wouldn't let me in this time."

"Go figure." I said sarcastically.

"So I decided to wake you up this way. Isn't it fantastic?"

"No, actually, it's not. I don't know if you're aware of this, but you probably woke up everyone in the neighborhood."

"Actually I am aware. A couple of your neighbors told me to go home. Goodness! I didn't know people could be so rude!" she said in fake irritation.

"Why didn't you do as they said?" I asked.

"Well, dear Bella, I brought you a present." She beamed.

"In what world do you live in? I don't want the present, go home." I reached up to shut the window when another pebble hit me.

"Stop that!" I hissed loudly at her.

"Not until you come down here to see your present."

"Alice it is almost 8 o'clock on a Sunday morning, there is no way I'm coming down there. I should be asleep." I reached up again to shut the window.

"Fine; Edward and I are going home then."

I had the window half way down. I hesitated at closing it. She knew she had me. I'd want to see Edward no matter what time of day it was.

"I'll be down in 15 minutes." I told her.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands and got in her car.

I took my time showering and getting dressed. I wanted to see Edward, but I was tired. When I was decent I walk down the stairs and out the front door only to be greeted by a very happy and awake Alice.

"Did you have coffee this morning?" it was a rhetorical question, but she answered anyway.

"I don't drink coffee silly. I had a coke."

"Coke? This early?"

"Duh Bella."

"So where is this so called present of mine?" I grimaced.

"Follow me!" she chirped.

I followed her to her car and Edward got out.

"He is my present?" I asked and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No!" she acted offended. "What kind of person would I be if he was your present? Yuck."

"Thank you Alice for that wonderful compliment." Edward commented.

"I think you make a great present." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

Alice fake gagged and pushed us into her car. She started the car and backed out of my drive way.

"Alice I thought you said you _brought_ me my present?"

"I only said that to get you up." She giggled. She was definitely one of a kind.

We pulled up to her house. She got out and ran towards the garage. I got out and grabbed Edwards hand to drag him along. He kissed my hand and then let it go.

"Go alone, I think Alice wants it like that." He said.

"I want you to come though." I whined.

"Um…I don't think that's best." He said before walking away.

What was that suppose to mean? Oh…Alice went into the garage….

"EDWARD!" I shouted, but it was useless he was already in the house.

I stomped my way to the garage to find Alice jumping up and down next to a car covered by a sheet.

"No." I stated.

"Do you know nothing about me? I do not take no for an answer."

"Well then you better make an exception. There is no way I'm looking under there."

"Too bad, you have no choice." She grabbed the sheet and tore it off.

I was expecting to see some really expensive car that I would no doubt not accept. Instead I saw a decent car, for me. Under the sheet was a blue VW Bug, it looked like it came straight out of _Herbie Rides Again. _It was perfect. The only problem was I had specifically told Edward not to buy me anything.

"The guy we bought it from kept it in perfect condition. Everything is original….I think. He said it should run as great as it did back in the day. His dad owned the car and the car hasn't been driven since he died…..so since the 60's?" she explained. "I even had Rose check it out and she agrees with the guy…"

"You got me Herbie?" I asked.

"More or less, different color is all." She shrugged.

"My own Love Bug?" I chuckled softly.

"Exactly!" Alice beamed. "It wasn't even that expensive…"

That brought me out of my happy daze. Edward wasn't suppose to buy me anything. I marched out of the garage and into the house, Alice calling my name from behind me.

I opened the door and yelled, "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!"

I heard running upstairs and Emmett say, "man, your screwed."

. I tried to look as angry as I could as I stomped up the stairs. I followed  
Emmett's voice into Edward's room.

"See you at your funeral." Emmett patted Edwards shoulder before he left.

"Hey love." Edward greeted me innocently.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"I didn't do anything." He stated.

"Really? Did you look in your garage?"

"Oh, that!" he said as if he forgot.

"Yeah that."

"I had nothing to do with that." His tone immediately changed to bored.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I told you not to buy me a car!" I jabbed my finger against his chest.

"I can honestly say that I spent no money what-so-ever on your car." He said honestly.

"Then who? And how did you get a car anyway?"

"Alice." Simple.

"You didn't…"

"Well you told me I couldn't buy you anything, you never said Alice couldn't." he shrugged.

"So you told her to buy me a car?!"

"Not technically. I just told her about our conversation…."

"You knew what she would do!"

"Your point?"

"Edward!" I fumed.

"I love you!" he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you to." I muttered against his chest.

"So…"

"Yes I like the car." I told him.

"I knew you would if I left it up to Alice. Personally I would have gotten something with more speed."

"Of course you would. So how did Alice get this car so fast? It's in such great shape; I'm surprised the owner gave it to her."

"She got it from a guy that Jasper knows. I don't know the whole story."

"Well it looks amazing. Thank you." I tilted my head up to touch my lips to his. He deepened the kiss a little, running his tongue along my lower lip, begging for entrance which I allowed. Soon there was a knock on the door and we broke apart.

Alice and Emmett walked through the door.

"Who wants breakfast? Bella's cooking!" Alice said.

"I've never tasted your food." Edward said.

"Then prepare to be amazed!" Emmett boomed.

We all laughed as we walked down to the kitchen.

**A/N:**

**Wouldn't you just love you have a bug, especially from like the 60's, they are the coolest! :D**

**Here you go! I was feeling happy today so I decided to write a chapter! Anyone want to know why I am happy? It actually might be pretty lame to you, but if you want to know ask me and I will tell you!**

**Please review! I only got one review last time (which is 90 percent of why I didn't update sooner) and it made me happy/sad. So make me Happy/ Ecstatic! **

**Review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! So please review! **

**-alkynn**

**Ps. Sorry about the mistakes , if any. **


	16. Chapter 16

Breakfast turned into a disaster. We ended up with the kitchen in a mess (pancake mix everywhere, wet and dry), and with 5 pancakes on the ceiling (Emmett wasn't very skilled at flipping pancakes). Luckily we made enough good pancakes for each of us to have one.

Before I knew it I had two days until Tanya and her family was coming. All I really knew was that they were all very beautiful. Just what I needed more beautiful people.

"Is anyone home?" I sang out as I entered the Cullen's home.

"In the living room." Rose called out.

I walked into the room to see everyone, including Esme and Carlisle. I sat down next to Edward on the couch.

"Did I interrupt something?" I whispered to Edward.

"Nope. Just in time actually." He whispered back.

"In time for what?" I asked.

He shrugged as Carlisle spoke.

"Our house seems to be a favorite among family and friends this break. Not only will the Denali's be joining us, but also Grandma Cullen."

"Is she coming down with them?" Emmett asked.

"No. she is coming down the say after." Esme answered.

Alice had said they were family friends with the Denali's. I didn't know it meant all of her family.

It sounded cool. I'd never met Alice's grandparents, though she talks about them so much. This was definitely going to be good.

What hotel is the Denali's staying at?" I asked Forks didn't really have a hotel; they'd have to stay in some other town close by.

"They are staying in the extra rooms here at the house actually." Esme answered/

"Isn't that nice." I mumbled under my breath. Edward caught it and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Is that all?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, Rose, and I have a shopping trip to attend to." She explained.

"Bella didn't know about this." I said.

"Bella doesn't have a choice." Alice smiled.

"I think I do have a choice," I replied. "Let's take a vote. Who thinks I have a choice?" Edward, Emmett, Jasper raised their hands. Esme and Carlisle had left.

"No one should have to go through Alice's torture." Emmett shuddered.

"I second that." Edward piped in.

"Who thinks I don't have a choice?" I asked.

Rose raised her hand.

"No one can say no to Alice." Rose explained.

"Majority rules. I don't have to go shopping." I stated.

"I vote against you. My vote counts a million times. I win." She fired back, sweetly. She came over and pulled my off the couch and away from Edward. Rose followed after.

"Alice!" I whined, "I don't want to go shopping!"

"Bella!" Alice mocked, "You don't have a choice, and may I remind you. Plus, we are going shopping so you have more clothes to wear around Edward. He is going to be spending a lot more time with you with Tanya over."

"I have enough! I had to buy a second dresser jus to fit all the clothes you have bought me!"

"Start looking for a third."

"You can't buy that many clothes!"

"Want to bet?"

"I'll make a deal with you." I didn't really want to get more clothes, but if I could limit the amount I got I would be fine.

"I'm listening."

"I'll let you buy me….five pairs of clothing."

"Ten."

"Six."

"Seven, one for everyday."

"I pay."

"Dream on. You can pay for one outfit."

"Should I argue?"

"I would advise you not to."

"Then we have a deal." I stuck out my hand and she shook it.

We jumped in the car and sped off toward prison….or the mall, same thing to me.

I was glad that Edward would be spending more time with me than Tanya. I didn't even know her and I didn't like her. She had hurt Edward and that was reason enough not to like her, for me it was anyway.

6 ½ hours. 156 outfits tried on. Over 200 dollars spent. For just 6 outfits. Alice? Oh yeah. Unbelievable pixie.

10 minutes. 2 outfits. 30 dollars. Bella? Oh yeah. Clearance? You bet.

It was 5 o'clock when we left the mall. Alice made us skip lunch so everyone was starving.

"Where do you want to stop and eat?" Alice asked as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Sit down or fast food?" Rose asked.

"You are not eating in my car." Alice stated.

"Taco's sound good." I suggested.

"Subway sounds good." Alice suggested.

"Taco Bell it is." Rose decided.

"Fine. It's closer anyways." Alice sighed as she pulled up to the restaurant.

"I'm starving! I could eat the whole place!" Rose exclaimed as she looked at the hanging menu.

"I bet you could. You eat like Emmett." I joked. Rose glared at me.

"What would you like?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"I want a taco salad and a hard taco." Rose ordered. She was hungry and that sounded good.

"Ditto!" Alice and is said simultaneously.

"What to drink?"

"Coke." We all answered.

We paid for our food and went to wait for them to call our number; 356.

"So…"Alice started.

"Emmett and I have started talking about getting married." Rose said nonchalantly.

"Are you engaged?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. We were just talking about the future and he told me he was planning on marrying me."

"I had that conversation with Jasper on our first date." Alice said.

"I can't believe that didn't scare him." I joked. Rose and Alice laughed.

"How do you think he is going to propose?" I asked.

"Bella, it's March and we're still in school. Emmett won't propose 'till after we graduate." Alice said.

"356." A voice called.

"I'll get it." I got up and hurried to get the food. I sat the food on the table and Rose and Alice quickly grabbed their food.

"Hungary?" I asked laughing.

"Starving." They both said as they started on their salads.

"So anyway Bella…" Rose started.

"Have you even thought about where or how he will propose?" I asked, rephrasing my earlier question.

"I've thought about it since I was ten! Of course at that time it was Leonardo DiCaprio. But since I have known Emmett I have dreamed that he would wake me up with breakfast in bed and while I ate my pancakes I would find the ring." she explained. "But the more I got to know him, the dreams changed. Now they are either totally ridiculous or more romantic, you just never know with Emmett."

"When do you want him to propose?" Alice asked.

"Definitely after graduation, but I don't know if I want it this year or next. I just know that I'm going to say yes."

After that we finished eating and then drove home. They dropped me off at my house and wished me a good night. The cruiser was in the drive way and I could see the light on in the kitchen as I opened the door the smell of smoke hit me.

Charlie was in the kitchen and smoke was coming out of a pot on the stove, spaghetti sauce splattered on his blue shirt. Poor guy. I walked over and saw a black substance in the pot; spaghetti and the sauce.

"Dad what happened?" I asked, poking the substance.

"Well, I tried to make spaghetti, but I lost track of time and it…well…kind of burnt." He explained.

"Oh dad." I laughed.

"Bells you make it look easier than it is."

"How can you mess this up? It's so easy."

"I was distracted." He shrugged.

"Wow." I shook my head and laughed.

"I just ruined my dinner."

"Go sit down, I'll fix this." I threw the spaghetti substance away and started a new pot of noodles.

**A/N: **

**Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update. The computer had a virus and my dad didn't want me getting on until he had it removed. But of course my dad forgot about it until…a week or so ago. Great.**

**Well hope you liked it! Hope you had a happy Valentines Day and all those other holidays I have missed.**

**Review! You can give me compliments, tips, ideas, anything! So please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-alkynn**


End file.
